Naruto and the Olympians
by The True One-Winged Angel
Summary: Alright, I am a big fan of Percy Jackson and the Olympians books. So I want to make my own crossover Naruto story. Better intro inside the story. NarutoxThalia. If you read the intro inside, it will tell you about it. First person view.
1. I fall overboard and wind up in LA

**Naruto and the Olympians, Book One**

**By ****The True One-Winged Angel**

**Intro**: Alright, I am a big fan of Percy Jackson and the Olympians books. So I want to make my own crossover Naruto story. The mission in wave...didn't go as planned. Naruto is knocked unconscious and fell off the bridge. He falls out to sea, grasping on to his small thread of life. He is saved by the most precarious girl. A girl with long brown hair, electric blue eyes, around his age he guessed, loves to shock him, wears strange clothes, and saves him. Where was he? How did he get there? Who are the Olympians? NarutoxThalia

**A.N.** Just so you know, reading these books will help you in the long run. I am starting my story from the beginning. Read, and you may like. Recommended it to all Percy Jackson and the Olympian fans. First Person speaking, like the books.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson books. Rick Riordan own Percy Jackson, and Kasamari (Hope I spelled that right) owns Naruto.

**Credit should be given to Rick Riordan for his books he has written. He was my inspiration to start writing fanfics.**

* * *

**Chapter One: I fall overboard and wind up in L.A**

* * *

Okay, you listening? Good. I'll just start off my story right off the bat.

I would like to say my life was normal. That I became a normal ninja, with a normal life, with normal abilities for a ninja. I didn't. I was the dead last of my class and had anything but a normal life. How sad.

I would also like to say that I didn't have the Kyuubi no Kitsune stuck in my gut. But, again, I didn't. And to make things worse, I was hated through out my village because of something I had no control of.

I cant even remember how many times I was beaten, ridiculed, and just plane hated for what I had in me. I would have to say on a scale from zero to ten on how bad my life had been…that didn't compare it. I had a hell of a life.

But, I should probably start from the beginning of my ninja career, which to me was the beginning of my life, to my first mission that didn't involve me getting slashed by a demon cat.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm twelve years old and a genin of the village, hidden in the leaves, Konoha. Before my…predicament, I was a ninja-in-training at the ninja academy. I had failed the test to become a full fledge ninja several times, so, you could say I sucked. But, I at least had one friend that seemed to like me a little. Iruka Umino. He helped me in my school work, when no one else would. I thought he was a pretty cool guy for spending his time to help me. But, in the end, I still failed the ninja test, even with his help.

Don't get me wrong. I am pretty smart. I just don't use my head. Like this one time…well, I'll just explain it to you.

I was tricked by one of my teachers at the academy to steal some scroll of something for him. He told me it was a secret test to be a ninja.

Well, it worked. And I was in serious trouble.

To lessen the tale on this whole trickery thing, I'll just skip to the point. I stopped my teacher, gone traitor, and saved the scroll of something for my village, and thus, I was allowed to be a ninja, despite failing a test several times to become one. I thought that I would be praised by the villagers, even a little bit.

I was wrong.

In fact, I would say I was actually hated a little more for taking down the chuunin and showing the people I passed the test. That maybe I was something that could go places. I hated to think about it, but I think they wanted me dead. "The only thing that people love to see more then a hero, is to see that hero fail…fall…be defeated…"

That's the saddest saying I've ever heard. But, sadly, a truthful one to.

Now, after I passed the test, I was put into a team with my crush, Sakura Haruno, and my rival, Sasuke Uchiha. We started out our careers as ninja pretty slowly, just doing chores or errands for civilians who were to lazy to do them themselves. Yeah, it was the sad truth. But at least the pay was alright.

After a month of working on these kind of missions, I kind of…blew it. I ranted about how we should be given higher ranked missions, not this kiddy stuff.

And so, we were given a mission to guard the bridge builder, Tazuna, until he finished his bridge. It was so exciting. I never got out of the village, and now that I was, I couldn't be more relieved. That is, until we were attacked by a group of missing nin called the demon brothers.

Now, again, I would like to say I kicked ass. But in truth, I froze up in fear, while Sasuke kicked butt. I was ashamed with myself. We continued the mission, even after the little incident, and ran into, soon after, Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist.

Well, this time, I actually fought hard. I didn't do to bad, I think, but in the end, I needed Sasuke's help to free our captured sensei. We won the fight, but Zabuza got away from the fight and our sensei collapsed from exhaustion.

For the next couple of weeks, we would continue to guard Tazuna while he finished the bridge he was making and, when we had the chance, train. I never thought running up a tree would be so…fun...or hard. Sakura got to the top of the tree first, and Sasuke got around ten feet up before falling down to the ground. I got…a few feet up. Sad, again.

Once the couple of weeks were over, and I was proud to say I made it to the top of the tree at the same time Sasuke did, Zabuza and his partner who saved him from before attacked. While Zabuza fought Kakashi, Sasuke and I fought the masked ninja. We were able to hold our own for a while, but in the end, and to my depression, I fell over from exhaustion from the fight.

And that is were the story truly begins.

I watched, in exhaustion, as Sasuke dodged the stream of senbon needles hurdling towards him, occasionally picking my limp body up to save it from the needles. Than, the ninja dove towards my body, senbon in hand, trying to strike me. I would like to say I saw my life flashing before my eyes, but Sasuke leaped in front of me and tried to intercept the blow.

Like hell he would.

I jumped off the ground at surprising speeds, pushed Sasuke out of the way of the attack as the needles plunged into my chest. I gasped in pain before pulling out a kunai and stabbing the masked figure as he flew at me. It wasn't a killing blow, but it did stop him from doing anything more.

I somehow kept my body standing up, even from the impact, and threw the masked nin's body away a good distance away. I felt…weak. My body felt numb. My head felt foggy. My eyes, heavy. I don't know what prompted me to do what I was about to do, but my legs felt like they had a mind of their own. I walked to the edge of the bridge, stood there for a moment, turned around and looked at my stunned teammate.

I smiled at him. Don't know why, but I felt I wasn't going to see him again. Might as well finish up some loose ties while I was here. "Hey, Sasuke," I called over to my stunned teammate, "you better not go trying to save me again, ya hear. I am not about to let someone throw away their lives for me." I replied as Sasuke just stared at me still. "Hey, Sasuke. Do me a favor. Tell the old man and Iruka-sensei I'm sorry." I said to him, seeing his questionable look on his face. The ground around me cracked, the bridge gave way, and I fell, both into the cold water and into the darkness of the abyss.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

Alright, I had some good news and some bad news. Good news, I lived. Bad news, I was in the middle of the ocean, alone, without anyone near me. Now, you're probably wondering how I survived. Apparently, the senbon were made of ice, so after a few hours of melting, my body got rid of them all and was now, in the process, of healing itself.

But, enough with the technical stuff. I was currently floating in the vast sea of oblivion. I don't know how long I was out, or how long I was drifting at open sea, but it was around morning to noon when I woke up at Wave, and now I was seeing a full moon in the sky. I guess it was around midnight.

So, now, at around this time, I was trying to figure out what to do. I couldn't walk on water, like Kakashi could. My body was to tired to swim at the moment, and occasionally I felt something brush up against my leg.

Great. I was fishy food.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked myself, looking up to the glowing, bright white moon in the sky. I wasn't even really sure what people did in these kind of situations. Die of boredom, maybe. While I pondered this, I didn't exactly realize the eerie fog coming out of no where until it was so thick I couldn't even see five feet in front of me. Than the weirdest thing happened to me, and when you have the Kyuubi in your gut, you know what weird things are and aren't.

A horse drawn carriage was, and I know this sounds crazy, flying in the air above my head. It than sat down right in front of me, revealing two bright white does drawing the carriage, which was bright blue in color, driven by a women, maybe eighteen or so years old, in a dark blue and white gown. Her face was beautiful, but held a power and dangerous look to it, and her long brown hair only complimented her. She looked at me with her caramel brown eyes that seemed to look through my soul.

"Well, get on." She said to me, with her powerful, yet kind, voice. It was…weird to here the two types of voices be used at once. Powerful, yet kind.

"W-who…" The words flew off my tongue, as she held out her hand.

"Get on." She said again, although her voice was slightly more calmer and kinder than before. I looked at her pure white hand and than stared back at her. Who was she? I didn't really thing more of the situation, as I grabbed a hold of her hand and she helped me up. Once on, everything went dark again.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

I woke up again, once more in the water. What…happened? I remembered a women. In a chariot. White does. Who was she? I couldn't figure out what was going on, as I felt my clothes being pulled by hands. I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized were closed, and looked around. I was in the ocean, but it was morning. I looked around to see two hands holding me under my shoulders. I couldn't see the person's face, so I started to panic.

"Its okay, its okay! You're alright! Stop struggling!" Came the voice of my finder/supposed savior, who now I found out was female by her tone of voice. I felt the ground on my feet, and could see the ocean's sandy bottom as I continued to be pulled onward. Soon enough, I found myself on warm sand and looking up into a blazing hot sun. Then…things got weird. I was kissed. My savior just kissed me!

"AAAHHH!" I yelled, getting off of my back and looking over to the girl next to me. "Why did you just kiss me?!" I yelled, a bit extreme, but I just came back from…wherever I was. But something hit me than. I wasn't speaking Japanese any more. I was speaking…something. And the weird thing was, I understood it to. I turned to the now blushing girl and looked her over.

She had long black hair, deep blue eyes, around my age I would guessed, maybe a year younger or so. She wore a camouflage green khakis that barely passed her knees, and a bright white t-shirt with the words, I ESCAPED ALCATRAZ, on it. I looked back at her blushing red face and from what I could tell, was both from anger and embarrassment.

"I WASN'T TRYING TO KISS YOU! I WAS DOING C.P.R., STUPID!" The girl replied as she stared at me with her baring blue eyes. Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. I looked around the area to notice large palm trees all around us, like I saw in those cruise pamphlets I see some people walking around with. They were usually found in Water country, so I guess that was where we were. But just to make sure, I would ask her soon.

"Uh, sorry about yelling at ya. I was kind of spooked being in the water like that." I lied about being scared in the water, but she just glared at me a little more before sighing and giving me a small smile.

"Yeah, whatever. I, kinda, did things a little fast there, huh?" She said jokingly, as I just gave her a small smile in return.

"Hmm, yeah you were moving pretty fast." I said playfully, as she gave a cute chuckle and pushed me to the side, like we were good friends or something. When she pushed me, I felt a shock go through her touch, through my jacket, to my skin. It was small, but it was weird why it did that.

"Hey, by the way, my name's Naruto Uzumaki." I said, as the girl looked at me strangely.

"That's a weird name." The girl said simply. I looked at her like she said a cuss word.

"Oh yeah, and what's your name?" I asked.

"Thalia." She said proudly. Okay, that may not have been the weirdest name in the world, but it still didn't give her the right to make fun of his name.

"Alright, _Thalia,_ where are we anyway? What country are we in?" I asked, as she looked at me funny.

"The United States." She said to me. This time, it was my turn to look at her funny.

"Where?" I asked, as she gave me a questionable look.

"The United States? Home of the Free? Fought off the British, Declaration of Independence, supposedly being the fattest country on the planet, says the movie Super Size Me. Any of this ringing a bell?" I shook my head. Where were we? I knew there wasn't a country called the 'United States.' Something was up.

"I come from Fire Country. Do you know where that is?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Never heard of it. Are you feeling alright?" She asked, placing a hand on my forehead. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine.

"Do you know where the nearest-"

"Aww, young love." Came a sweet voice from the side of us. We turned to see a women in a big pink bathing suit, with long blond hair, and a great figure. I blushed at her. She was…hot. I than looked at our positions and noticed that we were right next to each other, holding hands, and our heads barely a foot apart. I let go of Thalia's hand, hiding my blush, but I would only know until later that Thalia was blushing like a tomato just like me. The women chuckled.

"Uh, ma'am, do you know where the nearest messenger bird is?" I asked, as the women giggled and Thalia looked at me questionably.

"My dear boy. People haven't used birds for messages since World War Two." The women said, as I continued to look questionably at her. World War Two? "But if you want to speak to someone, there's a 'Monster Donut Shop' over there. Maybe you can find supplies and someone to talk over there. You too, young lady." The women said, pointing towards a bunch of palm trees, before she started to walk away towards the beach, where I noticed more people were at.

"Uh, thanks, Mrs.…" I yelled to her leaving form.

"Aphrodite!" She yelled back.

"Thanks! Well, that was nice of her." I said, turning back to a wide eyed Thalia. "Hey, Thalia, yoo-hoo. (Snap, snap)"

"That was Aphrodite?" She asked, astonishment in her voice. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, you know her?" I asked.

"I don't…Never mind. Come on, Whiskers, lets check out that shop." Thalia replied with, I guess, my new nickname. Whiskers…Could have been worse.

We walked up to the palm trees and saw a huge village of some sorts. Except, it was different than Konoha. The buildings were huge! And all the lights and sights were amazing! I had no idea how this was possible. The buildings they had were as tall as the Hokage Monuments! There were strange machines moving around on…black wheels. And they were everywhere. It was like a giant light bulb. And it was still in the morning!

"Thalia…Where are we?" I asked. Thalia smirked at, what I supposed was, my amazed look.

"This, Whiskers, is the great city of Las Angeles." Thalia said, as I continued to stare in awe at the city. "Hey, Naruto, hold on a second." Thalia said as she put her hands on my chest.

"T-Thalia, wha-" She than rolled down the zipper on my jacket. Oh, this was…new. I could feel my head heating up drastically. She than looked up at me and smiled.

"What are you looking at, Whiskers?" She said in a tone I wasn't very familiar with. I remembered Iruka-sensei being talked to by a women like that before when I was still in the academy. Anko something.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked nervously, feeling my face heat up even more. She smiled at this. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"I was trying to take off your jacket. Its burning hot out here, and I thought it would be more comfortable. Besides, the blue t-shirt with the orange pants looks much better than just all orange. Or," Thalia stepped on toes of my sandals and put her hands on my chest, our faces were inches apart. Okay, now I know that some blood was coming from my nose, I could feel it. "we could do, _other_ things." Thalia said with that seductive tone of hers.

I was drawing a blank on what to say. This was…pleasurable…was that the best word for it. It felt…something good. I had no idea how she know how to do this but she was doing it right. "I, um, I…I think we should, uh, check out the s-shop." I said nervously. Thalia giggled at my stuttering and backed off.

"Alright, Whiskers, come on." She said, as she walked down to the paved road and walked on the sidewalk. I just stared at her walking away. Who had I found? She was completely crazy and diabolical. But, strangely, it worked for her. I trudged down the path along with her.

After about ten minutes or so, while we walked through the vill…uh, the city of Las Angeles. The more I looked on, the more amazing it became. It must have taken centuries to just create one of these huge, as Thalia called them, skyscrapers. We trudged onward, going through alleyways and avoiding certain people that Thalia looked at funny. When I looked at them, I also noticed something strange about them.

If I stared to long at them, their faces changed a bit over time. Like, one of them had one eye. Another had hair that grew longer and his jaw grew longer. Okay, this place was weird. And it just got weirder since most of the people didn't change, and yet some did.

"Hey Thalia, that gang back there-"

"Don't stare, just keep walking." Thalia replied as we walked quickly through the streets. I had no idea what was going on, but I would find out. After a long walk through the city, we found a large shop with the sign, MONSTER DONUTS, on it, showing a purple furred monster taking a bite into a, surprise, donut. "You wait here. I'll make sure its safe." Thalia said, before walking away towards the shop. Safe? Safe from what.

I waited outside on the other side of the road, looking through the shops that were around. One was a mirror shop and as if things couldn't get weirder, my looks had changed as well. I had the same pointy hair as before, except it slumped down now. My face seemed to lose all its baby fat and looked relatively healthy. In all, I may have been a few inches taller as well. I was four ten before. Now I looked around five one. Not bad, but things were getting so strange. How did I get to here?

I turned over to the shop to see Thalia waving over towards me to come on. I ran over. But, unfortunately, I wouldn't know the saying 'look both ways before crossing the street' until after I was hit by one of those four-wheeled vehicles going, from what I could estimate, was thirty miles per hour.

SSSCCCCCCCRRRRREEEEAAAAAACCCCCCHHHH!! CRASH! I was hit. Hard. Like when I fought Zabuza my first time, except it was more blunt than slash damage. Still hurt though.

I felt dizzy and confused before slowly getting to my feet, trying to stand up and lean on something. If I had looked around, I would have noticed several people looking at me with amazement that I wasn't dead, scared for my well being, and others wondering how I was standing. I felt my side of my waist and felt blood coming out of it. I didn't worry about it though. I had learned since the Demon Brothers that I healed at incredible rates.

"Watch…where yer…going." I managed to get out to the person riding the thing, as my vision cleared slightly and I walked over to the stunned and pale Thalia.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern. I nodded.

"Don't worry…I heal pretty fast." I said, as people continued to stare at me over my back. Thalia continued to look at me, than at my waist.

"Oh god, your bleeding." She gasped, as she covered her mouth up. I looked down at the wound and shrugged.

"Its not so bad." Thalia didn't believe me for a second.

"Come on, we have to get that patched up." She said worriedly, pulling me inside the shop. The shop had everything you could imagine and looked ten times bigger than from the outside. You name it, they had it, no kidding. I looked over to the counter stand to see a middle aged guy at the stand in pretty good athlete condition. He wore, what appeared to be a runner's outfit of some sort, but the fashion in this place was so weird, I couldn't guarantee it. When he saw me hurt, he ran from the side of the counter and help me up onto it.

"What happened?" He asked, as he lifted my shirt up slightly to check the damage. Surprisingly, it wasn't so bad. It was healing pretty fast actually. But, to them, it was astonishing. "We'll have to get it patched up, son." The man said, going around the counter and grabbing a large bandage from no where.

"I'm fine, really, see." I pointed to my wound, and sure enough, it was healing before their eyes, a small stand of smoke was coming from it while the wound grew smaller. Thalia's eyes widened while the man didn't seem fazed by it in the least. I looked around a little more and wondered why that lady, Aphrodite, said I would find someone here to help me?

"Naruto, where exactly did you say you were from again?" Thalia asked, as I chuckled.

"Well, that was really something, son. Now go poke around and see what you like." The man said, as he went behind the counter.

"What about money?" I asked as the man shook his head.

"Already paid for by your…" The man stopped his speech, as I looked back at him with a questionable look. I wasn't the smartest kid in the world, but that seemed even odd on _my_ standards.

"My, what?" Naruto asked the man. He looked at the counter for a possible name. Mr. H.

"Nothing son, nothing. Just look and buy to your hearts content." Mr. H said, as I went back to looking around. Thalia seemed to be interested in some double mint fudge snacks at the end of the room. I looked for any ramen I could find, but the one substance that I wanted in the whole world, but it was gone. What kind of mad world had I fallen in. I found some clothes racks toward the end of the shop and looked down at my current gallery.

My clothes were torn, ripped, and had various holes in places. My jacket was tied on my waist, as it was getting to hot for me. I sighed. Might as well get some new threads. I looked for anything orange, but when I thought I found something in orange, it disappeared with something blue in its place. Sigh, were the fates messing with me or something? I sighed once more before taking a blue t-shirt with a checkmark on it down from the racks and some camouflage khakis, like Thalia's. I put them on in a nearby changing room and they felt great. I took another bunch of them and found a green backpack to hold them in.

I went around the store some more and found a new pair of sandals at a shoe part of it. I looked down at my worn and torn pair and sighed. I took four bright white sandals that fit perfectly. Again, I saw the check mark sign. What did that mean?! Walking a little further, I took a couple long blankets, just incase it got cold…wherever I was headed.

I than went around to find some food for wherever I was going to go, so I found myself something called Ralph's, Beef Jerky Sticks, Hostess, Ho-Hos, and Baby Ruth candy bars. They looked pretty good, so I took a bunch, twenty or so each. After finding the necessary supplies, I walked to the end of the hallway, gave Mr. H my back pack, and got everything purchased. I peered at a calendar on the wall, showing some sort of four wheeled mechanism on it, like the one that hit me before, and noticed the date.

September twenty-seventh. Wait, hold up. It was August when I was on the bridge. Where did the time go? In the end, I just sighed my surprise away and turned to a re supplied Thalia, still wearing her usual clothing along with a black backpack full of supplies. "Well, I guess this is it then." I said to the girl. She looked at me like I grew second head.

"What?" She asked, thinking I said something that was evil or not allowed.

"I said, see ya. I have to find my way back home." I said to the girl who almost looked…were those tears? Why was she crying?

"Kid," Came Mr. H's voice from behind the counter, "I don't think you understand the situation at hand." He said calmly, as if…as if he knew why I was here.

"Who are you, really?" I asked the man, as he continued to have a saddened look about something.

"Kid, listen, you are what my…people call half-bloods, or demigods." The man said to me, calmly. I quirked an eyebrow. _What in Kami's name was a half-blood?_

"Okay…what's a demigod?" I asked him, except this time Thalia answered.

"Half-bloods, or demigods, are people with a mother or father who is a…a god." She spoke to me calmly.

"A god?" I asked calmly. This was crazy. A demigod? Who were these people? Some kind of cult? Were they even sane?

"Mr. Uzumaki, we are completely sane, and not part of any sort of cult, whatsoever." Mr. H replied calmly, as if he read my mind. Thalia flicked me over the head, sending a shock through me.

"You thought I was crazy?!" Thalia shouted at me, as I rubbed the spot she flicked me over the head.

"No, I didn't, but…how did you know-"

"I read your mind, simply. Mr. Uzumaki." Mr. H replied as I stared at him.

"You what?"

"Look, I would love to chat and everything, but I am running a little late on schedule for my deliveries. Thalia, would you please?" Mr. H asked, as Thalia nodded. "Good. Mr. Uzumaki, I have a book in your backpack that I want you to read. It will explain everything to you, along with…other things. Thalia, you have similar items in your pack as well. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to run. Oh, and help is on the way, just so you know." And with that, the man disappeared from sight, right in front of Naruto. Naruto stared at the spot where Mr. H once stood before looking at Thalia.

"Thalia, can you please explain to me what's going on here?" I asked, as she looked out the front window and turned wide eyed.

"Follow me." She said, as she walked towards the back of the building at quick speeds. I followed in pursuit. We got out of the building from the back way, and suddenly, an explosion was heard from behind the two of them. "RUN!" She ordered, as she started to run. It was easy to keep up with her, but I couldn't leave her behind so I had to follow her in suit. We dodged through a court of some sorts that had two hoops of some sort on the opposite sides.

We ran behind some bleachers on one side of the court and sat there as Thalia caught her breath. I looked through the cracks of the bleachers to see the gang from before running this way, stopping at the court.

As I watched them from behind the bleachers, I watched as their forms, or rather form, changed. It continued to change before it stopped. And instead of a group of six gang members, it was a giant lizard with six heads. Its eyes were glowing green, like its body, and was sniffing the air for something. It hit me like a bullet on what he was sniffing for. He, or it, was sniffing for them.

I took off the backpack Mr. H gave us and quickly looked through it. The snacks, clothes, the book, some strange pure white flute, some golden coins of some origin, and…two chopsticks with a note attached to them.

_Dear Mr. Uzumaki,_

_Hold them like a sword, they will do the rest. Just, don't cut off a head. Aim for the body._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermes._

Who was Herm…Mr. H. So that was what the 'H' stood for. I quickly picked up the two chopsticks and got into a fighting position. I had no idea what was going on, and Thalia 'get back here or your gonna die' yelling's weren't that motivating.

I walked onto the court, nice and slow like to look cool, just like how Kakashi or Sasuke would have done it, and pointed one of the chopsticks at the overgrown lizard. It glared at me before spitting out some sort of green spit, which I somehow knew was acid. I dodged the projectile with surprising speed for my self and slashed at one of the heads of the beast. A flash of light followed the attack, just as one of its heads flew right off. I looked at the lizards discarded head, before looking at the chopsticks.

There were no chopsticks that I was holding. I was holding twin long knives, with green handles and silver blades. They had some writing on the blades that, for some reason, I understood.

Gaia and Ourania.

Earth and Heaven.

Then, on the handle, the words, 'Eat happy, eat healthy' logo appeared on it. A logo that was like on the sign with the big yellow 'M' on top and that creepy clown guy.

I turned back to the squirming form of the lizard and, to my great displeasure and disgust, from the place I cut off the head from the beast, two more sprouted in its place. The monster than glared at me with its seven pairs of green eyes. It than ran at me, snapping its heads at me, trying to bite me. Now, I was a pretty good runner and dodger, but even I know my limits. I jumped off of the ground and onto a nearby wall and used the chakra in my legs to stick to it. The monster stared at me with surprise, before I made one of my favorite seals and shouted, **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **Around me, ten clones formed from smoke and held up their blades toward the monster. "Alright, everyone, attack the body, not the heads!"

"RIGHT!" They all shouted, before dashing at the monster. Four of the ten were bitten by the monster and dispersed, while the other six got in slashes at the monsters body, careful not to slash the heads. The monster than wobbled around for a while, before falling to the ground. I walked over to the bleeding…sand. The monster bled sand. Anyway, I walked over to the monster and noticed it still breathing. It hadn't died?! I sighed, before noticing the two swords in my hands revert back to chopsticks. I put them into my pocket for safe keeping.

I than turned back to the stands to see a stunned and wide mouthed Thalia looking at me. "Where are you from again?" I laughed at her joke once more, although I felt she was getting serious about it.

"What, you mean the clones and the wall? Man, where I come from, anybody can do that." I said to her, making her go wide eyed even more. I than heard some sort of sirens in the distance coming towards us, and whether it was instinct or not, I know they weren't good.

"Come on." Thalia said, grabbing her backpack and throwing mine to me. We than made a break away from the scene.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

About thirty or so minutes later, we collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. I was doing better than Thalia, but I had training as a ninja, so I did slightly better, only a little winded. "That…was…sweet!" Thalia yelled in between breaths. I smiled at her.

"You're crazy." I said, as she stuck her tongue at me. I chuckled at her. "So, care to explain to me what that lizard thing was?" I asked, as her eyes turned wide, before sighing and looking down the alley way we were currently hiding in. It was around three or so, by my guess.

"That was a Hydra. A monster that can regrow its heads when ever they are cut off. Like I said before, we are half-bloods. There are…Monsters, in this world, who hunt down half-bloods to prove their power or other reasons. You can see them because you are a half-blood. Did your mother, or father, ever tell you about the other?" Thalia asked, as my mood took a turn from happy to sad.

"I never knew any of my parents." Naruto said as Thalia got a saddened look.

"Oh…sorry. Anyway, we are half-bloods, and the more powerful our parents are, the more the monsters can sniff us out." Thalia explained as I arched an eyebrow.

"How do you know all this?"

"Hermes, the shopkeeper we met, is also the god of travelers, thieves, business, and international travel. He gave me a book, just like yours, explaining this to me, not to long ago myself. He said that help would come for me when the time was right." Thalia explained, as another question hit me.

"And, when will this time be right?" I asked her the question on top of my mind. I had so many questions to ask like, why was I here? Could these gods help me? Who was my, strangely enough put, god parent? What was going on back home? I needed answers. I didn't get to say anything more, as a can was kicked from next to us, and we immediately got into ready position. I stared at the can.

It had a large bite mark in it, like someone was eating it.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, my fault." Came a gruff, yet scared and shy, voice in the dark. Out came a boy, maybe nine-and-a-half or so, wearing an outfit like those supposed gang members wore, he had ruffled brown hair and brown eyes and seemed kind of scared around the two of us.

"Who are you?" I asked the scared boy.

"M-my n-name is G-Grover Underwood, s-sir. Satyr, at your s-service." The boy said, bowing to the two. It felt…Weird to be bowed to so formally. And what was a Satyr?

"Are you the help they sent?" Thalia asked, almost excitedly. That got my eyes opened and excited.

"Y-yes. I was sent to retrieve, Thalia, daughter of-"

"SHH! Keep it down, alright." Thalia said, looking around for any possible eavesdroppers.

"W-why of course. A-and who m-might you be?" Grover asked me. I smiled to him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Genin of Konoha." I said proudly. Grover edged an eyebrow up at him.

"He's a half-blood to." Thalia replied, as Grover's eyes widened.

"Really?! Two half-bloods together?! That's very rare!" Grover shouted in excitement, as me and Thalia covered his mouth with our hands.

"SHHH!" We said in unison, as Grover nodded and we pulled out hands back.

"Now, as I was…are you two dating?" Grover asked us. We looked at him questionably, before we both noticed out hands grasping the other's hand firmly. We pulled away quickly, heavy blushes on out faces. "Yes, well, I was sent by our camp director, Chiron, to see to it that you are safe from troubles way-"

"Camp?" I interrupted Grover.

"Yes, Camp Half-Blood. It's a haven for all heroes-in-training, or half-bloods. It is impervious to monster invasions and we train young half-bloods so they may survive in the real world safely. Now, as I was saying, I have been appointed to guide Thalia, or in this case, both of you, to camp." Grover finished, as Thalia and I looked at each other.

"What's a Satyr?" I asked, as Thalia flicked my head, shocking me once more. I looked back at her, and I believed she knew what she was doing to me. She was evil.

"A Satyr is a half man, half goat being. Here let me show you." Grover clipped off his shoes that he had to reveal hard cloves for feet. He rolled up his pants a bit to show his goat feet. "And that is a Satyr." Grover said, rolling down his pants and putting on his shoes, which he didn't seem to like.

"Well, Mr. Underwood, what do you believe we should do to get to this camp?" I asked, as I leaned next to the nearby wall in a lazy manner, as Thalia answered the question for the goat-boy.

"We should probably get train tickets and leave here as soon as possible and than head west for…" She looked at Grover.

"Long Island." Grover replied.

"Long Island, thank you. We will have to move fast and secretly to not gain attention from monsters. But…where is Long Island anyway?" Thalia asked Grover, who started to look a little nervous.

"New York." Grover said a little nervously. I looked toward Thalia to see her wide eyed expression.

"I'm guessing New York is far?" I asked, as Thalia nodded.

"Think all the way on the other side of the country." Thalia said. Except, I had no idea how big this country was. Grover noticed this, eyed me like I was off planet (I wouldn't know how right he was till later) and pulled out a map of some sorts and handed it to me.

The map showed separate places of the, as the map called it, THE UNITED STATES, so I guess the small countries were called states. "We are here," Grover pointed to the far left on the map, near the blue I guessed was the ocean. "And we need to get here." He pointed to the far right…on the other side of the country. I saw some index thing, telling me how far it was from here to there in miles. About an inch or so wide. I measured it up and my eyes widened.

This camp was like two-thousand miles away!

Another thing that hit me, was that this country looked like none other from where I lived at. Heck, this place was bigger than Fire Country, if I did my math right. But looking back at the map, and seeing how far we had to go, my astonishment came out as one word.

"Whoa." I said, surprised. Grover and Thalia nodded. I stared at the map some more before sighing. "Alright, lets head out." I said, grabbing my backpack. Yep, I get over surprises rather quickly. Having a hard life does that to ya.

"We should check when the train leaves and how far it will take us. Grover, how much money do you have on ya have?" Thalia asked Grover.

"About two hundred or so, and about fifteen drachmas." He said, as I stared at him.

"What's a drachma?"

"It's the money of the gods. Those gold coins in your bag. They used it in older times, but switched to dollars later on. The book will explain this to ya." Thalia replied, as I remembered the money in my bag that I had. Well, better than being broke, I guess.

"Oh, and one more thing." The two looked at me.

"Yeah?" Thalia interrupted me before I could finish. What was that word again? Oh right.

"What's a train?" I asked honestly, as they looked at me as if I were an alien, although I could tell Thalia was having her suspicions about me actually being one. I was sure to be questioned later. The two than just sighed at me, which I picked as "This is going to be a long journey."

* * *

**AND CUT! THAT'S IT FOR THE DAY! I HAD TO FORCE MYSELF TO STOP WRITING! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THE BEGINNING! NOT TO MENTION HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FIND THE GREEK WORDS FOR EARTH AND HEAVEN. HOPED YOU'D LIKE IT.**

**Next chapter: Chapter Two: I Play Basketball with Cyclopes.**

**Tell me if you like.**

**Note: Naruto is in America, so he will be speaking English. Thus, no chan or san or abbreviations like that. The jutsu will also be in English like the English version of the show.**

**This is one of Five stories, from my poll, that I posted today. My Naruto/Pirates of the Caribbean story will come soon.**

**Review Please.**


	2. I Play Basketball with Cyclopes

**Naruto and the Olympians, Book One**

**By The True One-Winged Angel**

**Intro**: Alright, I am a big fan of Percy Jackson and the Olympians books. So I want to make my own crossover Naruto story. The mission in wave...didn't go as planned. Naruto is knocked unconscious and fell off the bridge. He falls out to sea, grasping on to his small thread of life. He is saved by the most precarious girl. A girl with long brown hair, electric blue eyes, around his age he guessed, loves to shock him, and wears strange clothes, and saves him. Where was he? How did he get there? Who are the Olympians? NarutoxThalia

**A.N.** Just so you know, reading these books will help you in the long run. I am starting my story from the beginning. Read, and you may like. Recommended it to all Percy Jackson and the Olympian fans. First Person speaking, like the books.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson books. Rick Riordan own Percy Jackson, and Kasamari (Hope I spelled that right) owns Naruto.

**Credit should be given to Rick Riordan for his books he has written. He was my inspiration to start writing fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: I Play Basketball with Cyclopes.**

* * *

"WOAH! THAT'S A TRAIN?!" I yelled, as I, Thalia, and Grover reached the train station, which was huge and filled with numerous amounts of people. This…this…leviathan was a train?! What an amazing thing it was! Grover noticed my excitement and raised an eyebrow.

"Have you never seen a train?" He asked, as I nodded. This most likely added to his suspicion of me, but I didn't care. I was just excited to get on one of these things.

"Alright," Thalia started, as she returned from the station, "The farthest we can get off of a hundred-fifty dollars is Phoenix, Arizona. Not bad, considering we still need money to get around the place, but not exactly better either."

"What's Arizona?" I asked honestly. Thalia sighed at yet another thing I asked her about the world. I must have been giving her a headache. I really needed to read that book Hermes gave me.

"It's a state, alright. The city we're going to is Phoenix. Its big, just not as big as Las Angeles. But hotter." She said, as she passed a small piece of paper to me, which read 'LAS ANGELES TO PHOENIX, SIX P.M' on it, than all this other stuff I didn't bother to read. "The train leaves in a half an hour, so we could get on now or wait. Preferably, I wouldn't mind just getting on now. This place is crawling with monsters." She said, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. I looked around but couldn't see anything 'deforming', as Grover put it, so I thought we were alright.

"I agree with Thalia. This place is to…strange for my tastes." I said, as Grover was out voted two to one. Although, from the looks of it, he would have voted to get on as well from his frightened and jittery look. I looked at Thalia, who smiled at me for agreeing with her.

"Good. Lets get on than."

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

**WHOOO!! CH, CH, CH CH CH!!**

The train began to move with loud sounds, as the whistle blew and the wheels began to pull the train. I looked out the window to the waving people outside, and couldn't help but wave back. Weird, I know, but whatever. I was to excited to care. After leaving the station, I sat back down in our booth seat, as Grover sat at the seat opposite of mine and Thalia sat next to me. I smiled at my two; I suppose they were officially, friends. "What?" I asked their smiling faces.

"You truly aren't from this planet, are you?" Grover asked, as Thalia smiled in agreement. I chuckled slightly, scratching the back of my head in awkwardness.

"W-why would you say that?" I asked, having a feeling that I made it to obvious.

"You act like E.T did when he came to earth. He was interested in everything there was to see here. You're acting just like him." Grover said, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, E.T?"

"It's a movie character." Thalia replied, as I nodded. That was one thing that we had in common at least.

"Okay, but don't ask me how I got here myself. All I know is that one second I'm on a bridge, the next, I find myself being pulled out of the water by Thalia. Hey, by the way, how did you find me anyway?" I asked, as Thalia shrugged.

"Was at the right place at the right time." She said simply, but I had the feeling she wasn't giving me the whole truth.

"Alright, but that doesn't explain why you think I'm an alien." Somehow, either intuition or not, I knew that was the wrong thing to say.

Thalia shook her head at my, I suppose, foolishness. "Whiskers, you were hit by a car going over thirty miles-per-hour, and came out practically unfazed. The wound you got was completely healed after just minutes after. Also, you made…clones of yourself out of thin air! Not to mention you were able to stand on a wall like Spider-man! You are clearly not normal!" She yelled at me, as Grover turned wide eyed at the accomplishment list. I just frowned. _Great, they didn't even know of the Kyuubi and they think I was a freak._ I thought, as I frowned at the thought.

"Thanks. You make me feel like a normal guy. Thanks, Thalia." I murmured, as I looked out the window to the Rocky Mountains and trees the train passed, ignoring the surprised looks from the two other passengers.

"Oh, I didn't…I just…I didn't mean to…" What could Thalia have said, really? She just called one of her only friends an alien and expected to get away with it. It was weird for her, because her usual bossy and tomboyish attitude seemed to just disappear around him. She felt…different around him.

"Look, it's alright. I know what it feels to be a freak. Where I came from, I was looked as a freak because of these." I pointed to my whisker marks, and than went back to looking outside, "the…city, I guess you could call it, would…call me nasty things, break into my home and demolish the place, and all around make my life a living hell, in all respects. All because of what happened on the day I was born." I said, as Thalia and Grover stared at me in disbelief. I sugar-coated my story greatly, and I was sure they could tell that I did, but I didn't care. They made me feel like a freak, like the villagers did. I didn't care if they felt terrible or not.

"Naruto…I'm sorry." Thalia said in a low voice, calling me by my real name instead of 'Whiskers'. I looked at her in surprise at her sad face, along with Grover's. Okay, now I felt a bit guilty.

"Ya, sorry man. Didn't mean to bum you out." Grover replied, as he bit into a tin can from his backpack.

I sighed to myself, before lightening up my face. "No, its okay. I kinda blew a fuse there didn't I? I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just…the villagers hated me for another reason; despite those things you spoke about, Thalia. It just brought some bad memories to me. Sorry." I said, as Thalia and Grover's faces lightened up.

"Ya, whatever. So, you gonna read that book or what?" Thalia asked, pointing to the backpack at my feet. I quickly went through my backpack and retrieved the overly large book from it, which had some weird writing on it I couldn't decipher. "The Greek encyclopedia of Mythology. That spelling is Greek." Thalia said, as she moved closer to me and opened the book to the front page. More Greek.

"How can you read this?" I asked her. This looked like some toddler just tried to scribble random letters into something and spell a word.

"My mom, if not knowing whole lot of things, knew a good amount of Greek. She taught me the basics and after that, I taught myself." Thalia said proudly.

"Whoa. You must be pretty smart to understand this stuff." I said out in the blue, but I guess I must have said the wrong thing because her face turned red. Had I made her angry?

"W-well it gets easier over time. Half-bloods are made that way."

"Not me. This stuff is as opposite to Japanese as yin is to yang." I said, as I looked at the funny looking words. The book seemed to be filled with strange pictures and signs of all sort. How in Kami's name did people understand this stuff?

"You know Japanese?" Grover asked, after biting out of a candy wrapper…literally.

"Uh, ya, I do." I said truthfully. I wasn't sure if I could still do it, considering my voice spoke, what Grover called, English. But, who knows.

"Can you show me?" Grover asked eagerly. Okay, this gave me a tough spot to go through, but whatever. I just had to find my inner hyperactive, colorblind, possibly-bi-polar self. And…

"En hanashinikui nihongo, Grover-san. Hajimemashite?" I said in Japanese, although it felt like I did when I was speaking English. Like a switch was turned on inside of me from English to Japanese. Anyway, in short, my friends were definitely surprised.

"Alright, I believe him." Grover said, as Thalia nodded in surprise.

"Well, you should start reading this." Thalia said, handing me the book. I just stared at it.

"I can't read Greek." I said, as Thalia groaned.

"You're not making my life easy, you know that?" Thalia said, taking the book from my hands. I smiled to her, as she leaned on my body, trying to get comfortable with her position, as my right side leaned on the train and my left was occupied by Thalia. I wasn't exactly to make of this situation, as I felt a strong sensation in my gut telling me to enjoy it. So, naturally, I did.

Grover just snickered to my side, as he laid back on his seat and went to sleep.

Thirteen hours left.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

The ride went peacefully enough; with Thalia reading me the book until the food stand of the train came. We spent twenty-five of the dollars we had on something called 'Coke' and something called a 'cheeseburger'. They were both awesomely magnificent in taste, and you may see that as weird, but only able to eat ramen, since everyone hit you with a broom, made things difficult.

It was night now, around midnight or so, and everything was eerily quiet. Grover was snoring silently on the opposite seat of me, and Thalia was using my still-sitting-straight lap as a pillow. In truth, originally she had just put her head near my lap.

But as time progressed, and her spot becoming exceedingly uncomfortable, she moved in her sleep to place her head on my lap. I was about to try to move a pillow from my backpack for her head, but when I tried to move; she groaned and dug into my pants more. Lying on…things. I blushed, for some unknown reason, and sighed. Guess she was spending the night here.

I silently grabbed one of the pillows I had with me, threw it over the back of my head, and sat back to relax. I looked over to Grover, to see if he had noticed anything. But he appeared to be asleep.

Although, the silent chuckles didn't convince me to much.

I sighed, and began to rest.

Hmmf…hmmf, hmmf.

Unfortunately, the rest didn't last long.

I heard scratching at the door way, as my eyes opened wide and I looked through the window of the door to the train's hallway, and quickly stayed motionless. Because the door was locked, and the lights were off in the box we were staying in, no one could see through the box and spy on us. But I could see them.

Outside our box, a woman had her hands cuffed over her eyes and was looking into our booth. She was scratching at our handle to the box door, as if trying to pick its lock, and was sniffing for something.

I had enough sense to guess it was us.

After many failed attempts at getting our door open, she walked away. I stayed silent for a moment, before grabbing the on the ground pillow, placing it under Thalia's resting head, grabbed the chopsticks, and walked out of the booth, following the elderly woman.

It hadn't taken long, considering she didn't move far or fast, as she moved downwards to another cart of the train and into a box of her own. I crept silently down the cart, and listened to some muffled speaking.

"…Half-bloods, dearies, half-bloods. And strong ones, to. The lord will be pleased." I heard one lady say in a creepy voice that would have been perfect for an evil six-grade teacher.

"What do they look like? What parents?" Another one asked, whose voice was much like the firsts.

"A girl, a boy, and a satyr. The girl is exceedingly powerful, a possible 'illegal' one. And the boy…I…I can't even tell who the boy's parent may be. But he seems…better. He's different from the girl. How, I am unsure. But his smell…" She trailed off, and I could hear the woman giggle like Sasuke's fan club did when he was ignoring them. How being ignored made you happy was beyond me. Apparently, whatever it was about me, made the woman exceedingly giddy.

"Oh, very nice. I can't wait to see this boy." A new voice spoke, as a cold chill ran through my body. In hindsight, if I had breathed outward at the moment, I would have seen my breath, I was sure.

"I as well. But I think we should attack at d…wait…I smell something…good." I was about to make a run for it, when the door opened up suddenly to show an old woman that looked exactly like the other one, except slightly skinnier and wearing pink instead of the other woman's blue. I stayed completely still, as the woman looked down the hallway. I didn't understand how she couldn't have seen me, being only a couple of feet away from her looking form, kneeling on the ground and had my body pushed against the wall.

And if there was anything to add to the obviosity of where I was, in the stall opposite of the old ladies room, the window of the people's room showed the bright full moon beating through the two windows directly onto me.

A moon lit spotlight.

I was sure I was dead, but, whatever the case, the woman did not notice me. Heck, she even looked directly into my eyes, which should have reflected the moon from them, and saw me. But she didn't. She reacted as if I was invisible.

She returned to the room a minute after looking through the hall way and I heard her sigh. "Must have been smelling things. Anyway, lets…" I didn't bother to listen to more, as I creped out of the train cart and onto the slip of metal that connected the trains carts to one another. I moved slowly to the other side of the line of metal, and paused.

If they were to attack at dawn, we'd be dead. I looked at the cart, than at the metal lining, than the cart, than the metal lining. And smiled. I pulled out the tiny chopsticks and stared at them.

Okay…how do I get knives? I swung the harmless sticks around a little. Nothing. I raised them into the air. Nothing. I paused to think for a moment. These things stuck together like magnets…so…

I tapped the end of the chopsticks away from me and-

PSHEW!

Twin long daggers suddenly appeared out of nowhere into my hands, glowing blue with the moonlight hitting them. I smiled. "Note to self…tappy tappy." I than kneeled down to the metal lining, tapped the metal with my blade a few times, and saw it was sturdy. There was a very small chance they would cut the thing through. I sighed, and hit the train steps in anger. "Damn, I was sure…" I trailed off, as I looked at my hand that had hit the train flooring. It had made a huge fist shaped dent into it, going through maybe eight inches through.

I looked between my hands, the puncture mark, my hand, the puncture mark. Than smiled. "I am loving this!" I said, as I lifted my hand into a punch and drove into the metal holding line. Went through like a hot knife on butter...with a loud band sound.

The railing broke off, and the cart of the old ladies slowed down without the locomotive pulling it. I stood up, as the cart slowly disappeared from view and laughed. I did well. I slowly crept into my cart box, making sure not to make noise, switched the pillow from its resting spot on Thalia with my lap, and laid back.

I was _truly_ a ninja. Caused collateral damage. Lost the bad guys, er, girls. And saved our butts. And the best part was I was never caught.

"Whiskers, where were you?" Thalia asked, as if she was awake the whole time.

…Okay, _almost_ not caught.

"Uh, bathroom?" I tried to lie myself out of trouble.

"Try again." She mumbled, as I started to sweat.

"Sleepwalking?"

"Not believing it."

"Destroying the train." I said casually.

"Guess again, but you're getting close." She giggled, continuing to lay her head on my lap.

"Alright…I confess. I intended to commandeer this train, hold everybody on this ship captive, go to camp half-blood, hold everyone captive there, rob every one of their money and highly valuable possessions, run to, where Grover said was the craziest place in the world, Las Vegas, and live a happy life on the run from the law." I said with a crazy smile, as Thalia kept silent. Than giggled a little and went silent.

"…Hmm, good enough for me." She said, before snuggling her head back onto my…lap. I felt a throbbing sensation in my pants I couldn't explain, but just ignored it.

Sometimes, not knowing what's going on is best.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

"(Yawn) well, I slept well, how bout you guys?" Grover asked, before noticing myself and Thalia's blushes. Grover raised an eyebrow before getting an evil grin on his face. "Did you enjoy your pillow, Thalia?" Whoa, that was in the blind. Way to go, Grover. I looked at Thalia to see her blushing up a storm from both embarrassment and rage. But, mostly embarrassment.

"WHO ASKED YOU?!" She yelled, as we walked out of the docking station, with our backpacks, and into the scorching hot sun. Thalia was right. It was a scorcher down here. I mean, sure, Konoha was hot to, but that's besides the point.

I looked to the side of the station, just before leaving, and noticed the conductor arguing with various people. Apparently, it had taken t hem the whole train ride to notice they were missing a few people. I couldn't help but laugh.

Phoenix was a lot more sandy than I figured. It looked a bit like Las Angeles, except smaller. There were cactuses everywhere, I noticed a few buzzards around the area around the place, and…was that a giant bird?

"Okay, game plan. Lets try to find a gas station around here. Maybe we can hitch a ride or something." Thalia thought out loud.

"Or we could just Iris message Chiron and tell him we're coming." Grover suggested. I looked at Thalia questionably, who returned the look to me.

"What's an Iris message?" We asked in unison.

"Its like visual telephone." Grover said. What was a telephone?

"Oh, okay. Well, how do they work?" Thalia asked. Grover than went through a brief lesson on how you formed a rainbow from a hose, or something close to it, call out the name of the person you want to see, and you'll see them and be able to talk to them. Even _I_ could understand that.

We soon found a 'car wash', paid a small toll for the wash, and sprayed the hose in the air, creating a small rainbow. Grover tossed one of the golden coins into the rainbow, which disappeared through it, and spoke, "Oh Goddess Iris of the rainbow, I'd like to place a call to Chiron of Camp Half-Blood." Grover said politely, as the rainbow shivered for a moment, before showing an old man that, surprisingly, kinda looked like the old man, except in a chair of sorts with wheels. Guess something's never change.

"Ah, Grover, good to see you. And…oh, you found young Thalia. Wonderful. So…" The old man – Chiron – stopped speaking, as he looked over to the right of the rainbow screen…at me. "W-who is that?" Chiron asked, almost like he was seeing a ghost.

"Hey, what's up? Names Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!" I yelled, before remembering that Hokage's probably didn't exist here. The man continued to look at me in surprise, as if I was supposed to be dead.

"I…see. Hmm…well, Grover, what are you calling for?"

"We're out of money."

"Well, that could be problematic. But I can send you any money from my position, so you'll have to find some yourselves. I'm sorry I can't be any more assistance, but…oh, I almost forgot. If you do find more money, head out to Louisiana, New Orleans. There is someone there that may help you out getting here. Although, be warned, she isn't always the most…helpful person. Her helpers are just the same. Although, for Thalia, I'm sure he would make an exception. Further more, Naruto, do **not** speak, look at, or even go near them, until they agree to give you aid. If one of her helpers sees you…" Chiron seemed to shiver at a thought of his. "Just send Grover and Thalia in to them before you go in yourself. They'll be there in three days. Be respectful to Ar…" The image dimmered into nothingness, as the sprayer turned off, saying its time was done.

I just stared at the image as it disappeared, and heard Thalia groan. "Well, that did us no use. We still have to make money!" She yelled in anger, as I turned away from her. She tended to shock me when she was upset.

"We could sell lemonade."

"And where would we get the lemons from, Grover?"

"We could collect bottles?" Around this time, I started to hear a…banging noise. Like something bouncing.

"That could take weeks!"

"We could-"

"Hey, guys, what's that?" I asked, pointing to a general direction to where the banging noise was coming from. I didn't pay attention to the point I could hear the noise from all the way from over, like a hundred yards away and past numerous beeping horns from cars. Thalia and Grover looked over to the place and looked back to me.

"That's a basketball court." Grover answered, as I continued to watch the guys taking the ball up and into the stand of sort's, basket. It looked like fun.

"Can we check it out?" I asked earnestly, as the two looked at me strangely.

"We need money, Whiskers!"

"The green stuff, right?"

"Right!!"

"They have that stuff." I said, pointing to the green bills one man was giving to another.

Thalia eyed me strangely. "How can you see that far?" Thalia asked, as Grover squinted his eyes and looked.

"Hey, they do have money."

"Lets ask them for some."

"Are you crazy?! Those guys are gangsters! They-" I could hear her stop speaking, as I already began to jog over to the court. I could also hear her shout my name and yell for me to get back here. But, I never really pay attention to the smaller things in life.

I quickly got over to the court, and saw one guy jump up and bang the ball into the hoop. It didn't look so hard. I looked to the dark-skinned guy collecting money from others and walked over to him. "Hey, mister, can I have some?" I asked, as the guys around me stared at me for a moment before cracking up in laughter.

"Small fry, hit it. I'm doin' business. Run back to your mommy." The guy said, grabbing some bills from another person.

"Please." I begged, as the man looked at me than my backpack.

"What's in the sack?"

"Stuff." I answered simply, as he started to play with his goatee.

"Make you a deal kid, wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

"If you can make three shots, in a row, into the hoop against that guy," He pointed to the big guy who just moments ago, "I'll give you half of this. But, if you don't, I keep the bag. Deal?" He asked, lifting his palm to me. I looked between him, than to the bug guy, than back to him. I shook his hand. In hindsight, maybe I should have taken a closer look at the big guy.

"Deal."

"NARUTO!! DON'T!!" Thalia yelled, as she came running up to me with Grover.

"What?"

"LOOK!!" Thalia yelled, pointing to the guy. I looked at the giant man and…sighed. Just my luck. The man's form started to change, mostly in his face, as his two eyeballs disappeared, and a big eyeball appeared on his forehead. "HE'S A CYCLOPS!!" Thalia yelled, but not enough to catch the other guy's attention.

"Hmm…this could be a problem…hmm…oh well. Catch." I said to Thalia, as she caught my backpack and stared at me.

"Are you nuts?!"

"Hey, a deals a deal. Besides, I never go back on my word. That's my way of doing things." I said, as I walked over to the big man. I didn't bother to say 'my ninja way,' as it appeared ninja's didn't exist here. I walked over to the, as Thalia put it, Cyclops.

"Don't get yourself killed, Naruto!" Thalia yelled in anger and, I supposed I heard it right, concern, outside of the court.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement." I yelled back sarcastically, as the Cyclops passed me the ball.

"Your move, hero." He said in a deep tone, as I looked at the ball, bouncing the ball to me. I looked at it uncertainly, bounced it a few times in a poor method, as the basketball players on the sides laughed at me, before throwing it at the hoop casually like I'd seen the big guy do easily before. The Cyclops didn't even bother to stop it, expecting the boy to not be able to do much.

Swoosh.

The laughter from the men stopped all of a sudden. Thalia and Grover, I noticed, were staring at me in surprise. It didn't seem so difficult…although, ninja training helped. "Whoa…" I heard from one of the guys, as the one-eye threw me the ball back, this time getting closer up and getting into a, I guess, a guarding stance. I shrugged, jumped, shot-

Swoosh.

Easy. Now, I could feel that the people around me were looking at me in awe. Why, I couldn't really think of. But, eh, when life gives you lemons…

The Cyclops threw me back the ball forcefully and, I looked at him, surprised. He was smiling. "Nice. Good challenge." Huh, I'd expected him to want to eat me. It's what the Hydra wanted to do. I had learned about how, no matter what you did to monsters, they always came back to life. It was a sad feeling. Like how Hercules, some great hero or something, did to the Hydra. I guess I was either lucky, or unlucky, to fight a legendary beast.

Although, I could have done with out it trying to bite my head off. Even Thalia said it was a surprise on how hard it fought. Usually, monsters fought hard, but the Hydra fought with fury against me.

Like, it had a bone to pick with me.

But, back to the game, I decided to bounce it a little. I jumped up once more, with the Cyclops doing the same, before smiling at my evil idea. I threw the ball under the giant's jumping feet, using my, strangely, high strength to my advantage, and than the ball bounced off the ground, into the air high up, and-

Swoosh.

Everyone didn't make a sound. Okay, in truth, that was completely by dumb luck, to which I had no idea if it would work at all. But, eh, again, when life gives you lemons…

The Cyclops began to laugh a huge roaring laugh, before lifting his hand to shake my own. "Good game, kid. But I must say, you look familiar."

I smiled, before shaking his own hand. "Thanks. That was really fun. I enjoyed it." I said happily, as I walked over to the man holding the money. He still looked surprised, before cussing like a sailor. "Ah, F#&g piece of s&t! THAT WAS AWESOME!!" He yelled, as the others nodded, but still had the surprised expression on their faces. "Kid, I have to give you props that was tight. But, here," he handed out a large amount of cash into my hands, "A deals a deal. I'll keep my word." I couldn't tell if that was exactly half or not, but I could tell it was close if not the exact. I grabbed the money and smiled.

"Thanks. See ya!" I yelled before rushing over to the other sides of the courts and into the surprised faces of my friends. "What?"

"How…HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Thalia yelled in surprise, Grover nodding enthusiastically.

"Em, luck, I guess." I said, as the two looked at me like I was nuts.

"Just give me the money, Michael Jordan." Michael Jordan? Thalia roughly took the money from my hands. "Alright, I have…94 bucks and…three bus tokens. Not bad Whiskers." Whiskers? God, choose a nickname woman!

"New Orleans, here we come!" Grover yelled, as I looked over to Thalia shaking head.

"I don't think we could get to New Orleans without a little more cash. But maybe-"

"Hey kid, nice B-ball skills." Came a voice that sounded oddly like the scraping of rusted metal against a chalkboard. The three of us looked over to the side to see a man riding some two wheeled vehicle, kinda like a bike, and had a dark appearance to him. He wore a leather jacket, blue jeans, and sunglasses. He was kinda creepy, but not by much. I'd seen worse.

Trust me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked rudely, as my two companions looked at me like I was insane. They, apparently, knew something about the guy I didn't.

"Tsk, you've got guts kid or you don't recognize me."

"I'd probably remember someone as butt ugly as you." I said with a smirk, as Thalia and Grover slowly nudged away from me. The man looked angry for a second, before smirking.

"Harsh, but I like that trait in people. Names Ares. All you need to know. I heard you have a little problem from my girlfriend. That true?" I nodded, not fully trusting the guy. "Hmm, my sister would be ticked if I don't help ya, but I won't make it easy for ya. Despite that you're her-" He stopped speaking, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Her what?"

"Nothing, kid, nothing. But, here's the deal, I give you a ride to New Orleans, free of charge, no strings attached, and all you have to do for me is this one little thing."

"And what little thing would that be?" I had a bad feeling about this guy.

"See, I have this little cat problem. I can't convince it go away. And since it's a monster, and I'm not allowed to mess with some 'no messing with mortals or monsters' rule, its killing off all the good game in the area. I may not be the god of the hunt, but there aren't any good wars goin' on here. I need to do a little bloodshed. So, I was hoping you could…eh, talk to it for me." Ares said, while I wondered what kind of cat it was. I didn't like the feeling in my gut on this one.

"Where can I find this cat?" I asked, as Thalia smacked me behind the head, sending a shock through me.

"You idiot! Don't do it! You'll get killed!" …This was new? I've done worse.

"I'll be fine. Besides, how bad could this cat be?" I asked ignorantly. I would regret this choice later. "Don't worry Thalia. I'll be fine. I promise." I reassured her, as she backed back over to Grover, who was chewing a tin can nervously. I raised an eyebrow. Why were they so scared of this guy?

"So, do we have a deal?" He asked, as he lifted a hand to me. I stared at it, before giving a fox-like grin and grabbing it firmly.

"Deal."

I was an idiot.

* * *

**ALLRIGHT THAT'S CHAPTER TWO!**

**Next Chapter: The 'cat', isn't a 'cat'.**


	3. The ‘cat’ isn’t a ‘cat’

**Naruto and the Olympians, Book One**

**By ****The True One-Winged Angel**

**A.N.** Just so you know, reading these books will help you in the long run. I am starting my story from the beginning. Read, and you may like. Recommended it to all Percy Jackson and the Olympian fans. First Person speaking, like the books.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson books. Rick Riordan own Percy Jackson, and Kasamari (Hope I spelled that right) owns Naruto.

**Credit should be given to Rick Riordan for his books he has written. He was my inspiration to start writing fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The 'cat', isn't a 'cat'**

* * *

Alright, how did I get myself into this one?

Hmm, let's take a look back about a half an hour ago. I made a deal with some biker, as Thalia called the look. Fifteen minutes ago, I made my way into the desert, ignoring the pleas to stop being the hero, you 'psychopathic, moronic, bottomless-pit, scruffy looking, whisker-headed idiot!'

…Scruffy looking? Harsh.

A Thalia original, ladies and gentlemen.

Now, ten minutes into the entire journey, I find himself a cave…in the middle of the desert…just popped out of nowhere.

Creepy.

Anyway, I walk into the cave of smelly shit, as it smelled like someone rolled in mud than had a farting rampage with themselves.

…don't ask how I know this.

Anyway, I traveled inside the cave, looking for this cat for a good five minutes, when I found out…it wasn't a 'cat'.

A 'cat' is a stupid, black cat with a red bow in its hair that liked to scratch my face.

THIS!! This was a fifteen foot, sharp, long-toothed, _hungry_ beast from Hell! Or, was it Hades, here? Anyway, the _cat_ was huge, with a large mane, large paws with claws that could slash through steel, a tail as long as I was tall, and its eyes were burning with hatred. _Okay, why does it look angry? _Well, I didn't have time to answer the annoying question, as the _cat_…charged. "SHIT!!" I made a break through from the cave, as the _cat_ followed me in quick pursuit.

Note to self, KILL ARES!!

"AAAGGHHHHH!!" In hindsight, I must have looked like an idiot, as I ran through the desert from the ca…ah, screw it, the BEAST!! You know, after ten minutes of running at speeds I had no idea I could go at, I eventually found myself back at Phoenix. But, I looked back for a moment and…

It was just a few feet behind me, snarling and roaring as it tried to gnaw my head off.

"Shit!" I yelled, as I looked ahead at the closing in city, seeing Thalia and Grover waiting patiently at the entrance.

Well, they were anyway, before seeing the beast and I running forward, throwing dust up in our wake. "NARUTO! WHAT IS-?"

"CAN'T TALK, RUNNING!!" I interrupted Thalia, as I ran past them and continued to run forward and into the city. The cat was right on my tail as I ran down the streets, people jumping to the sides, occasionally jumping over street stands of fruit and such, to which the cat just ran through it. I looked back to the monster, which also meant I saw Grover and Thalia following quickly behind, although a bit to slow to help.

Kami must hate me.

I jumped over a few more blocks, street venders, and people, before my luck…well, got worst.

I ran down an alley way to, what I thought, was another side of the town. Another road. Nope.

Dead end. Solid, red, heavy brick wall. _WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE DID THIS COME FROM!!_ "Ah, shit." I groaned merely, as I saw the animal stalking forward to me, slowly. I backed up from the monster up to the brick wall and prayed for any idea on how…to…

Wait, I was a ninja. Duh.

The monster seemed to be laughing at my discomfort at the wall, before it pounced. I smiled, as I jumped over the pounce, grabbing a hold of the brick wall, as the monster rammed into the base of the wall. I watched in laughter as the monster made a huge dent into the wall, as it struggled to pull its head out. But, unfortunately, that destabilized the whole wall, causing the bricks I was sticking on to…collapse. I fell down with a crash, as ten feet worth of hard bricks, not including the ones below me, buried me under.

"Naruto!!" Was all I heard, as the bricks covered me in a hard, dark, and painful covering. But, even then, my hearing picked up the sounds of something…ruffling at the hundreds of bricks.

"Naruto!! Naruto, hold on!!" Thalia?

"Yeah, just hold it!" Grover?

They were…helping me? No one, well, besides Iruka-sensei and the old man, ever did that. It was a weird feeling. Whenever Sasuke or Sakura helped, it was just to make fun of me later. Even Kakashi didn't help me unless Sasuke benefited. So, yeah, it was weird. But…they actually cared for me.

"Guys, stay back." I ordered from the bricks, as I heard them not move for a second, as if they were contemplating what I said, before moving. I took a deep breath to calm myself, yeah I know amazing, before my body started to…to…vibrate. I was breaking through the rocks.

"Naruto, what's going-" Thalia started in a concerned voice, as the bricks began to move around violently, before-

BANG!!

Thalia and Grover jumped in surprise, as a hand exploded from the rubble outward, stretching itself around as if tensed. "Okay. And," I pulled my hand back down, sure now where the sky was, and began to push.

Rumble…

Rumble.

Rumble!

BOOM!!

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!" I yelled in strain, as the bricks on top of me exploded outward like an exploding tag was inside it. My hands were outstretched at my sides, I was panting and tired. But I just got off five-hundred pounds of hard bricks, unable to move, and feeling like shit all over. All this while running away from a huge ass cat. I had a right to be beat. I looked up to the sky, where, awkwardly enough, the sun was shooting through some clouds on to me. Like a spotlight.

Weird…

I looked down to my stunned friends, before feeling suddenly tired and falling down on the bricks. "Naruto!!" Thalia ran quickly to my side, as she caught my fall. "YOU IDIOT!! YOU MORON!! YOU IMBECILE!! YOU…YOU…WHISKERS!!" I chuckled, as she laid me down on the soft ground with the help of little Grover.

"I'm touched. I didn't know you cared, Thalia." I joked, as she brought me over to the side of the wall to lean my back on. I smiled, a little awkwardly, before I looked into her face.

Her face…she was crying.

"Thalia-" I stopped speaking, as Thalia stood up and looked away from me.

"Come on. We have to meet up with Lord Ares." Thalia said firmly, as I looked at her in surprise. _Lord__ Ares?_ Grover nodded next to me, as he tried to help me up. "Leave him be, Grover. I'm sure Naruto can do it himself." Thalia said angrily, as I looked at her than at Grover, who gave me a questionable look. I nodded to him, as he let me go and I struggled to stand up, following the quickly leaving Thalia and the concerned Grover. _Great, what I do to tick her off now?_

We walked in relative silence, ignoring the people around us who were saying something like 'mafia truck' or something. It was confusing, as I ran up next to Thalia. "Thalia, what's u-"

"Shut up, Whiskers." She said firmly, as I grew slightly angry. I may have been a caring person to some people, but when people had no reason to be angry at me…well, I grew a backbone.

"What's your problem, crazy girl?!" I yelled. Maybe I was being a _little _harsh. But I didn't need her pissy attitude right now. I was hurting, and tired, and I just wanted a cheeseburger!

But, now that I looked at her demon-like, glaring-in-rage face, along with the smell of ozone and the slight crackling sound going around, I had a feeling this may not have been the best thing to say.

And, to make things worse, storm clouds appeared out of nowhere.

Yep, this was bad.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

"Ah, see you had a little run' in with the Nemean Lion." Ares said with a smile, before he began to chuckled. "Good. I thought the task may have been too easy. But it appears it gave you a run for you're money, 'Ruto."

I coughed up, what appeared to be, smoke. "This wasn't the lion." I grumbled, as I glared at Thalia, as she glared back at me. Grover groaned as Ares grabbed the hint. Thalia continued to angry at me...physically.

"Hell hath no fury compared to a woman's scorn." Ares said, as I grumbled beneath my breath, _'Could have told me sooner.'_ But, if things didn't get any weirder, I thought I heard someone whisper as if in the wind. Something like _'Ares…I heard that…'_

I must have heard right, as Ares cringed in his spot. Weird. "So, transportation. How about?" I asked eagerly, brushing off some dirt from my coat.

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my gut, as Ares chuckled like the devil. "Guess a deals a deal." He said, as he whistled behind himself, and a roar, I was sure I heard before, was heard.

Then, three two-wheeled machines, with, what I guessed, were riders on them, came around the corner in the high-tech vehicles. Ares chuckled. "These, my friends, are your rides."

"WHOA!!" Thalia yelled, moving close to one of the machines and looking it over. They didn't bite at her. Maybe they were okay. I walked over to the smelly machine, as they began to excesses fumes that smelled awful.

"I figured you would have liked them, Thalia. Motorcycles. Got them from a gang war near Philadelphia. Short, but brutal." Ares said with a devilish grin of delight, as he hoisted Grover by the back, onto one of the vehicles. Grover immediately held onto the rider for dear life. I couldn't tell from the moment, because of the helmets they wore, but something was odd about them. They didn't seem…right. Almost dead looking.

"Well, they look cool." I admitted. "But are they fast?" I asked which brought a wild grin to the biker, Ares. This, for some reason, made me grin evilly as well. "I'll take that as a yes." I said with a grin, which made Ares chuckled like Zabuza, as I jumped on the back of one of the riders, holding on to him like Thalia and Grover were.

"Hit the highways!" Ares ordered, as the bikers hit something at the sides of there bikes and the machines roared with life and flew like a bullet. Not as fast as the train, but close.

And what I did next, while strange, seemed oddly comfortable to do while I on the strange vehicle that, I could tell, was going way over a hundred miles and hour. I yelled.

"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Don't know why I did it, but it just seemed right.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

"Agh…" I moaned about fifteen minutes into the ride.

"Geez, kid. Keep it in." The biker complained, as I just continued to groan on the back of the biker. "Kid, we aren't even moving that fast. How do you get motion sickness from three miles an hour?!" The rider complained. We'd hit some bad traffic about fifteen minutes into the ride. We hadn't gone far, and we weren't moving more than a few miles per hour now. But I still felt like crap.

"Dude, Naruto, you don't look so hot." Grover said to my side. I looked over to Thalia who, while seeming concerned for me, looked still pissed.

"What's wrong?" I groaned to her, as she looked away and looked ahead of us on the road.

"Nothing." She said angrily, as I groaned and jumped off the bike, immediately face planting the ground. Hard. Funny, the effects of the motion sickness just seemed disappear. I stood up quickly, feeling a hundred times better, brushed off some dust from my clothes, and walked alongside Thalia's bike.

Yes, we were moving that slow.

"What's up?" I said more clearly, as Thalia looked angrily beside me.

"Why do you care?" She asked angrily, as I shrugged.

"You're my friend."

"We've only known each other for a few days!"

"Well, yeah. But I told you, I didn't have a lot of friends back at my home." I said honestly. Why was she being so iratable?

She looked at me with furious looking eyes, before looking down towards the ground. "You're the only half-blood I've met." She said silently, as I raised an eyebrow at what she said. The only…

"Wait…I'm the only one?" I asked, beginning to understand why she was angry at me. She hadn't met someone like her. She knew there were other like her somewhere…but she didn't know where.

She nodded to confirm my answer. "Do you know what its like, to be alone? To know that there are monsters out there that want to kill you? Knowing you can't kill them without those toothpicks in your pockets?! Do you know what it feels like?!" She yelled angrily, as I just stared at her, surprised, saddened, and mouth opened up in surprise.

We continued to walk a bit in silence, my head looking towards the ground in silence. "You're right," I began, after a minute of us looking away from one another; I looked up to her soft face, who continued to look sad. So unlike her usual tomboyish ness, "I don't know what it feels like to be hunted down by monsters. I don't know what it feels like to be alone completely. I don't know what it feels to be unable to protect yourself from things that want to kill you," It was mildly true. The ANBU frequently protected me from mobs, I had the old man and Iruka-sensei as company, and, while the villagers did attack me, they weren't monsters, "but I am your friend. I'm sorry I didn't see why you were so upset with me, but I hope you can forgive me." I said sincerely, as Thalia looked at me with hate filled eyes.

Then, she punched my arm with a playful smile. "Alright Whiskers. It's all cool." She said with a smile, as I felt the tension leave the area from both of us. I smiled, as I turned to Grover, who gave me the thumbs up.

I chuckled, before looking ahead of our rides and losing my playful smile instantly. I didn't need to be Shikamaru when it came to knowing that three old ladies, with wings, and _butt ugly_ bad looks, weren't friendly.

But, just to be sure. "Thalia, I think we have company." I said firmly, pointing with one hand towards the flying women and one hand going towards my daggers.

"RUN! FURIES!!" Grover yelled, as he jumped off his bike and off the road into the desert, Thalia's eyes widening as well at the name of, I guessed, the creatures, and running along side them into the desert of the side of the road.

"What are furies?!" I asked/yelled.

"Furies. They are the warriors of Hades, god of the underworld!" Grover yelled discarding his shoes and running on his hooves.

"Why are they tracking us?!" Thalia yelled, as I looked back to see them quickly catching up. We needed to move faster. I could, but what about my friends? I could move much faster.

"I don't know! They usually follow Hades's orders! They shouldn't be here!" Grover yelled, as I continued to think of what to do.

Then, oddly enough, an idea hit me. The saying 'two heads are better then one' came to mind. Which gave me the answer what to do. "Thalia!" I yelled, moving in front of her and lowering myself. I threw my backpack off to the side and looked back to her. "Hop on!" I yelled, as she looked at me like I was nuts. "JUST DO IT!!" I yelled, as she complied and jumped on my back, getting in a position of comfort, as I rapped my hands around her legs and she rapped her hands around my necks. I made a quick seal with my hands. "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**!!" I yelled, as a clone formed in front of Grover, that surprised him for a second, but quickly jumped on without muttering a word, seeing how I wasn't losing speed even with the extra, if still light, weight I had on my back.

I didn't need to be told to move faster, as sand began to kick up behind me as I moved fast. And I mean, FAST!! Being ninja definitely had its perks when you needed them. And with the harpies eating my dust as I ran, and would only notice the much increased speeds later, I quickly headed in the direction eastwards, one of the bikers showing me where we were heading during the small bike ride. East. Easy enough.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

"Wow…" Grover said with clear amazement. "Dude…that was fast." Grover said, as we made our stop about an hour ago after my clone dispersed, I ran out of energy, and I fell to the ground in tiredness. It was warm out, so we didn't make a fire for our temporary campsite, somewhere in 'New Mexico', as Grover thought we were at and called it. Thalia held my daggers at the ready at any time there might have been an attack. It was around seven or eight or so now, but it might as well have been midnight for me and my sore body.

"Thanks…" I groaned, as I laid down on the mountain forest floor. "But…we have a problem…I lost my pack." I groaned, as my head continued to lay on Thalia's lap. It wasn't as embarrassing as I thought it would be, but Thalia seemed angry at me. Her face was, again, red. I saved her life. Why was she angry?

"Naruto, how did you do that magic by the way? It was sweet!" Grover yelled, as I chuckled.

"Its called a Jutsu. It comes from where I'm from. Ninja who were well trained could do it easily." I answered, as Grover nodded in amazement and pulled out a pop can and bit into it. I looked up to Thalia's face, which had lessoned in 'anger and redness' and looked uncertainly at me.

"Hey, Naruto…" Thalia said slowly and in a clam, soft voice, as I looked up to her soft face, fatigue obvious in my features.

"Yeah?" I moaned, as Thalia brushed some loose, and now dangling, hair out of my face.

"Thanks…for getting us out of there…I don't know if we would have made it out of their without you." Thalia said with a look of sadness. Wasn't she mad at me a second ago?

"No problem. I'm just…tired." I said in-between a yawn, as I smiled and looked up to her smiling face, as the full moon hovered over her head. Odd. It was just seven or so.

Anyway, I smiled, not even going to realize what I just was about to say until later. "You know Thalia…in the moonlight…you look really pretty." I said with a final yawn, as I closed my eyes and went to sleep, not noticing Thalia's surprised look or hearing Grover's laughter at the moment. But later, I would.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

_I don't know where I was at at that moment. I closed my eyes at the campsite, then I found myself somewhere else. It was the woods. That was obvious, but it wasn't the campsite area. But, due to my ninja training, I could tell it was close to us, easily. _

_I looked around where I was at, and noticed sniffing. I looked behind myself to where the noise was coming from, and saw a small girl, around seven or so, with short blond, curly hair and strange cloudy grey eyes. The girl was crying in the dead of night, as I noticed that ever noise around us made her scared. I didn't know why, but I pitied the girl. She was so like me when I had to hide from the villagers back at the village. I was about to move closer to her, when a firm hand, I confirmed, grabbed a hold of my shoulder._

_I quickly turned around, to see a woman in long blue robes, long blond hair, similar grey eyes like the young girl before him, and a…blue owl on her shoulder. Weird._

"_Find her." The woman ordered, although, her voice was soft, sort of like she was asking me to find her. I nodded. I didn't know why I did. I just did. The woman nodded with a smile at my nod, as she placed a hand on my own, and a strange light came from her hand. "Give this to her. Her name is Annabeth Chase. I ask you to find her. I will tell your mother of your kindness in return. You have done little, Naruto Uzumaki. And yet, you have already made a difference for us all. Expect other gods to ask for your help, as well." The woman said with a soft smile; as she lifted her hand from my own, and I looked down to see a bronze dagger in my hands._

_Then a thought occurred to me. "My mother?"_

"_I'm afraid, that information I cannot give you. But let it be known, you should be proud of her, as she is of you." The woman said, as her form began to dim in the forest light._

"_Wait! Who are you?" The woman smiled at me._

"_Athena. Goddess of Wisdom. And please, help my daughter." She asked again, as my vision dimmed and I felt like I was falling._

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

I opened my eyes to the night sky, as I felt myself feel rejuvenated for some odd reason. It was still night. I'm not sure how, but I knew it was midnight dead on, the full moon bleeding brightly overhead. I felt…relaxed, oddly, with its glow over me. I stood up quickly and carefully, realizing Thalia was still allowing my head to rest on her lap, and looked around myself.

I suddenly remembered my dream, having strayed from my thoughts for a moment, as I looked down at my hand, which was oddly grasping the bronze dagger tightly beyond my control.

I looked at the weapon oddly, before it pulled me in a certain direction all of a sudden. I looked at the odd weapon with wonder, as I looked at the direction it was pointing at, back to the dagger, than in the direction of the forest.

"Whiskers?" Thalia yawned, waking up after noticing I wasn't there. I looked down to her tired form and smiled. I was unsure if she could see me, but my skin, when I looked at it, seemed to _glow_ in the moonlight.

"I'll be back soon, Thalia. Rest." I said quietly, as Thalia followed my order and laid her head back on the back of the tree wall.

I looked back to the direction the dagger pointed at, took a deep breath, and began to run in the direction of the forest. I dodged by trees and rocks at lightning speeds, feeling the dagger get warmer as I moved closer to the girl. 'You're getting warmer,' like the saying went in the game. I continued to run, before the heat of the dagger's handle began to burn my hand and I stopped running.

And then, I dropped the dagger, looked at my hand in pain, and looked upward to where the dagger was still pointing at. And there she was, by some odd chance, sleeping under the tree cover, my new vision that allowed me to see in the dark telling me she was still occasionally crying in her sleep.

I looked at her for a moment in quiet, before walking over to her, kneeled beside her, and moved her shoulder a bit with my hand. "Hey. Hey. Wak-"

BANG!

"OW!" I yelled, as her hand moved up so quickly to my face and backhanded my open eye.

"AH! WHO ARE YOU?!" She screamed, pulling a stick from behind her sleeping form and pointing it at me.

"Easy, easy. Quiet down. I'm here to help." I moaned from the pain, as she continued to point the stick at me. I sighed, as I reached behind myself and pulled the dagger to myself and showed it to the girl. "Your mom, I think she was, told me to find you. She told me to give you this." I said, as the girl's eyes widened.

"M-my mom? A-Athena?" The girl asked, as I nodded at the name. The girl dropped the stick and grabbed the knife from my hands, looking it over. "W-Who are you?" She asked, as I stood up and offered her a hand.

"Name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I'm like you. A half-blood."

"A half-blood?" She asked, as I guessed she didn't know what that was.

"Yeah. But, look. Listen. Me and my friends are going to a camp that will protect us. Your mom told me to help you. I think she wants me to bring you to the camp with us." I guessed this, merely. But it sounded right and convincing. "So, what do you say? Want to join our crazy little group." I wouldn't realize how crazy my idea sounded until later, or how forward I was either.

The girl looked at me with a questionable look on her face, as she looked behind me. "Where are the others?" She asked, as I smirked and knelt down in front of her.

"Hop on. And trust me, this is the faster way." I said with a smile, as the girl took a minute to look at me with her stormy gray eyes, as if calculatingly thinking the situation through. "Trust me." I said with a small, comfortable smile, as the girl, again, took a moment of hesitation before jumping on my back and holding on tightly. "Good. Oh, and one more thing. Whats your name?" I asked, already knowing it, but decided introductions would be a good thing to have done before anything else.

"A-Annabeth. Annabeth Ch-Chase." She answered shyly, as I felt her put the knife in her pocket. Not the safest place, but I didn't think anything bad would happen. I wouldn't think until later how stupid it was to give a seven year old a knife.

"Cool name. Naruto Uzumaki's the name. And here we GO!!" And we were off, the girl screaming her head off as I ran through the forest at high speeds.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

"Naruto Uzumaki, that had to be the stupidest thing you've done yet." Thalia said angrily, comforting Annabeth after giving off introductions and giving the girl a warm blanket and a candy bar. Annabeth was surprised about Grover's legs, but just called him goat boy as a joke. She didn't know, however, that that was an insult to his people. But, to help with Annabeth's obvious discomfort, he fought through the insults. "What were you thinking?"

"Sorry," I said sadly, seeing the girl's hair look still a bit jumpy from the high speed ride, "I thought she could take it. Sorry Annabeth."

Annabeth looked up to me with her stormy eyes and smiled shyly. "S-sorry. I was just a little scared. I didn't mean to scream in your ear, Naruto." She said apologetically, as I nodded with a smile.

"Anyway, Naruto. How did you know where she was at?" Thalia asked, as I planted my butt down at the campsite, the sun already dawning in the east, and grabbed a candy bar from Grover's bag, giving him the wrapper after eating it quickly. I would have eaten my own food, but I threw away my backpack after the harpy things chased us. The book, my change in clothes, my food, everything from my pack was gone. Luckily, Thalia held onto the money at the time.

"Her mother." I answered simply, as Thalia looked at me questionably. "Athena." I answered her unasked question, as the three kids eyes widened.

"ATHENA?!" Grover and Thalia yelled out, as I nodded and sat back a bit.

"Yeah…what's up?"

"She's Ares's brother!" Thalia yelled, as I looked up in surprise at her.

"For real?! Wow…Athena seemed a _lot_ nicer than that Ares guy." I said as an afterthought, as Thalia and Grover looked at me like I was crazy. I got those looks a lot lately.

Thalia just sighed at my ignorance, as she stood up and brushed off some dirt from her pants. "Alright. Well, we ate breakfast, but where are we now?"

"We're near Roswell." Annabeth answered, as Thalia looked at her in surprise and got out her map of the country.

"Okay, good. So now we should head to San Antonio, Texas, and see if we can find any help down there. Naruto, make those clone things again and give us a ride down to route ten. There is a river nearby, if Annabeth is right about where we are at, so if we follow it down we should reach route ten in a few days. We'll have to move a little slower for Annabeth here." She said calculatingly, as Annabeth looked down sadly.

"Ah, don't worry Annabeth. So it will take us a little longer. No big. We're just happy to have you along for the ride." I said with a friendly and bright smile, which seemed to make the girl brighten up considerably. I quickly brought my hands together to form a hand seal, to which, with a few poofs of white smoke, four clones formed around me.

"Two for bags. Two for Grover and Annabeth." I answered, as Thalia nodded and helped a stunned and clearly scared Annabeth on one of the clones back.

"Keep her safe." I warned the clone, as it nodded and I helped Thalia comfortably on my back, my other clones picking up the supplies and helping Grover onto one's back.

"Let's go!" I shouted, as the clones nodded and we began to run, slower then usual, but still faster than any _normal_ human.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

The five days were hard, to say the least, for me. We rested a bit for lunch and dinner, than camped out around nine or so. Needless to say, I was beat after the hard journeys of running with the three of them. We talked with one another about our pasts a bit and also, really, anything we wanted as well.

I found out that Grover wanted something called a 'searcher's license' to find some god or something like it. I found out that no other Satyr had done it before, and he swore he would be the first, kind of like how I said I would be the next Hokage. I admired him for his dedication, swearing to help him in anyway I could, which he appreciated.

I found out that Annabeth ran away from her home because of her mean step mother and father. She said they feared her because of what she was. Including her step brothers. I pitied the girl for her losses, and tried to comfort her through her story. She seemed so sad, so I tried to comfort her on the issues. She smiled a lot when I talked to her, so I guess I did okay.

And Thalia. Her mother wasn't the best woman in the world, I found out. She was living somewhere in California now. Thalia said she really didn't care for her mother, saying she never really cared for her that much, but I could see the faint glint in her eyes that said she was, in fact, hoping her mother was alright.

Often times during our breaks, I would talk to Thalia, as we seemed to have a lot in common. I listened to her strange device called, an 'I-pod,' which, while startling me at first with the odd thing, got used to it quickly. The music was…heavy, as she put it, but had a good beat to it. We shared stories of our lives, took small walks along the river bend, not to far from camp, but not to close that Grover and Annabeth could hear us. In all, I really enjoyed being with Thalia, with her explaining a lot of things to me about this world…

…And giving me shocks whenever she felt like it. While kind, she was still a bit of a tomboy with a soft edge to her.

But now, we slept by the river's edge, a fire was lit in the made-up campsite. I played with the fire a bit, as Annabeth and Grover slept, and looked over to Thalia, who was skipping rocks in the river's edge. I would usually jump into the river to fish and such. A strict rule of the river was simple: separate bathing sections. So, if one person wanted to bath, the other person of the same sex would have to, as well.

Thalia thought of the unnecessary rule. Honestly, I wasn't a pervert. I created a perverted Jutsu to beat perverted ninja.

But now, after watching Thalia skip stones in peace for about five minutes, I stood up slowly and walked over ot her. "Hey." I said casually, as she looked up to me.

"Hey." She returned the greeting, as she threw another stone. Ten skips.

"Nice." I complimented, as she picked up another stone and handed it to me.

"Your turn."

"Wha?"

"Your turn." She said with a smile, as I shook my head.

"I can't. Never did this before." I said honestly, as she sighed and moved in front of me, grabbing my hand.

"This is how you do it." She said, as she stood in front of me, grabbed both of my arms, and began to motion me on how to throw the stone. "You just…tilt it up a bit…pull back…and thrust it forward…" She instructed, as I threw the stone about three skips forward.

I smiled in accomplishment, as Thalia seemed to freeze up. "Thalia…are you okay?" I asked, as she kept a hold of my arms for about ten seconds after the throw.

"You…didn't happen to hear what I said…did you?" Thalia asked, as she turned to me, my new night vision allowing me to see her in the dark clearly.

"Uh, yeah I did. You said to tilt it up, pull it back, and…thrust…it…forward…" I froze. Iruka-sensei, being the responsible teacher he was, had given me a very informational…talk…

**The** talk.

I may have been naïve most of the time with women, this I understood clearly. "Uh…" I pulled back from my friend, as she stepped back as well…

And tripped on a stone. "Whoa!" Thalia yelled, as she fell backwards. Now, what happened next, I wouldn't understand until later.

But, at that moment, time seemed to slow, adrenaline, I think, coursed through my veins, and I was catching Thalia a foot from the ground with ease.

Then, time truly did stop. I was holding Thalia there. Safe from her hard fall to the ground. I'd saved her. And now, this awkward moment was upon us, as our faces were inches apart. "Uh…" I mumbled, as I continued to look at her red face, that just stared back at me in surprise. "I'll just-"

And then, the next thing Thalia did caught me by complete surprise. It was small, but surprising none the less.

* * *

**And that is all! What did Thalia?! I won't tell!**

**HAHA!!**

**But, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me if something was off about it.**

**Next chapter: 'Talking birds and San Antonio'**


	4. Talking birds and road to San Antonio

**Naruto and the Olympians, Book One**

**By The True One-Winged Angel**

**A.N.** Just so you know, reading these books will help you in the long run. I am starting my story from the beginning. Read, and you may like. Recommended it to all Percy Jackson and the Olympian fans. First Person speaking, like the books.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson books. Rick Riordan own Percy Jackson, and Kishimoto owns Naruto.

**Credit should be given to Rick Riordan for his books he has written. He was my inspiration to start writing fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: ****Talking birds and road to San Antonio**

* * *

Thalia was just laying there, in my arms, holding a heavy blush that, I was sure, matched my own.

"Uh…" I mumbled, as I continued to look at her red face, that just stared back at me in surprise. "I'll just-"

And then, the next thing Thalia did caught me by complete surprise. It was small, but surprising none the less.

She moved her face up to mine, slowly, shaking slightly as it moved towards my face. In her eyes, a misty look covered the electrical blue eye color.

She narrowed the distance between our faces. I was petrified in my holding of her up spot, before her head passed mine and she put her lips to my ear. I heard a faint bit of laughter. "Keep your guard up." She said in a soothing voice, as she reached into my pockets, grabbed onto one of my chopsticks/daggers, slid quickly out of my arms, and got into a guarding position, Fin, as I recognized the dagger by looks, was ready and pointed at me in a form I wasn't sure was real or just made up. "You never know, Whiskers, when someone will get the drop on you." Thalia said with an impish, yet cute, smile…

…Wait…cute…where did that come from?

But, I merely smirked, as I reached into my other pocket she hadn't grabbed at and pulled out the chopstick. "That was a nasty trick, Thalia," I said, as I tapped the chopstick's end to my opposite arm, as the blade sprang to life in a flash of light. I twirled it around a bit in my right hand, before pointing it tauntingly at Thalia._ Oh yeah. Sasuke and Kakashi aren't the only cool ninja in Konoha._ "I'll make sure to make you regret it." I said with a smirk, as she just smirked back at me and lunged.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

…We'd learned quickly after our little spar, a few things…

One, fighting with swords, while I could take the hits, Thalia couldn't so much. But, she was better than Sakura, no doubt about that.

Sakura…I wonder what's going on back home…

Well, anyway, second, we found out that, while Thalia seemed to be better with a sword than I was, my speed and strength were far more advanced then hers. Thus, it was an easy win for me.

And no, I still don't understand how I am this strong. My speed, my movements…I was moving so fast. I was flexible, more so than I ever had been before. It was like the wind parted for me. The night gave me strength.

It felt so odd…and yet, so comforting. More so then I ever felt at night. The villagers, obviously, gave me the worse treatments at night.

I was barely physically stronger than Shino or Shikamaru back home. But now, I was strong enough to take on Sasuke! And I knew it to! With ease, even! I knew I was sounding cocky, but by what I was feeling, how strong I felt…well…

I felt invincible.

But, memories flowed back into my mind of my first fight with Kakashi-sensei…

Getting cocky during a fight, no matter how small, was out of the question from that day forward.

But, again, back to the present. Currently, I was sitting beside Thalia, wrapping a few bandages here and there on her arms, legs, and such. She seemed to be red in the face as I wrapped the bandages around her stomach that, while it wasn't a bad wound, it was still something we shouldn't leave them open for disease. She must have been mad at me at the time for touching her, as her face was all red in anger.

We'd agreed on wooden sticks for our fights from now on.

"Sorry for the scratches." I said with honest care ness, having learned a thing or two on medical work from getting beaten to a pulp by the villagers. _They helped me after all. So kind of them._ I thought with obvious sarcasm.

"It's okay, Whiskers. Just don't think I'm gonna go easy on you next time though." She said with a grin, as I smirked back at her and tied the bandage on her. I sighed with my job complete, as Thalia stretched out a bit in front of me before looking into the sky. I followed her gaze. "Dawn nears."

She nodded. "We best set out…(Yawn)…" She stumbled a bit on her feet, as I quickly got up and held onto her, stabilizing her feet so she could stand still. I didn't let go just yet, though.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah…(yawn)…just a little tired." I nodded, as I helped her to the ground and onto a pillow.

"Rest. I'll keep watch." I said softly, as I grabbed a blanket and threw it over her. She closed her eyes tiredly and smiled at the warmth of the blanket.

"Thanks…Whiskers." She said tiredly, as she fell quickly to sleep, her deep breathing indicating that she had fallen asleep quickly. I smiled down to her, brushing off a loose strand of black hair from her face before standing up and walking over to the dying out fire.

I didn't feel to tired. I could probably last the ride to the road till night fall. Kami…the gods…they knew that having unnatural amounts of stamina had its advantages.

I played with the fire for a bit, feeling very bored with no one else to talk to, before hearing small squeaks and ruffles off to my side. I turned around to see Annabeth struggling under the covers of her bed. _I wonder what she's dreaming._

I walked slowly over to the resting girl's side, pulling the covers of her sleeping bag over her open arms. Then, her hands, seemingly on their own, grabbed a hold of mine. She opened her eyes quickly, as if she had a nightmare, her breathing was quick and unsteady. "Whoa, Annabeth, what's wrong?"

She looked up to my face, as tears formed in her stormy gray eyes as she looked up to my worried face. "What time is it?" She asked quickly, as I smiled at her, rubbing her arm to calm her down.

"It is not yet dawn." I answered softly as to not wake the others, as her eyes narrowed to reasonable sizes, her breathing became more controlled, and she felt more relaxed in the sleeping bag. Yet, she seems worried about something.

"I had a dream." She said in a sad voice, as I gave her a questionable look, but continued to rub her arms comfortingly. "I saw a hill…with people running away from shadows that were chasing them…" She closed her eyes, the memories scaring her. "One of the people stopped on the hill and ran back, running at the shadows, as the shadows crawled on her on top of the hill…then…" She paused, her breathing becoming more ruff with her thoughts. "Then somebody came. A figure in red. He attacked the shadows…trying to save the person…I wanted to turn away from the shadows and the red figure…but I couldn't…" She looked up to my eyes, her eyes watery as they began to disperse new tears down her face. "I'm scared Naruto." She said with obvious fright, as I smiled comfortingly at her sad face, moving my hand away from her arms and brushing her wet cheeks, drying them.

"Night brings many bad dreams to one's mind, Annabeth." I said to her, as I pulled up the covers of the sleeping bag over Annabeth's tense arms and felt her relax in the warmth of the portable bed. "Rest. We leave soon. You will need your strength for the trip. And do not worry, Annabeth. I promise you. I won't let anything get you. I promise." I said in a comforting, soft, yet firm voice, as Annabeth visibly relaxed and lowered herself down to the sleeping bag ground.

I stood up after a moment, making sure she was safe and sound in bed, before walking over to the fire and watching over the fire as it danced over small fire pit. Unfortunately, the small tale…the dream of Annabeth's kept dancing in my own head until the sun finally broke through the East and made its way through the forest's view.

And all through the resting session, I never noticed the flying creatures over our heads, stalking us through the forest.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

It took us longer then what we originally believed it would take to reach the route ten, due to the harsh terrain of the forest and hills and such. So, instead of the expected time of noon or so, we made it there at around five P.M or so. Not exactly what we wanted. We'd have to camp out soon, as well. The sun was setting quickly in the west.

We'd agreed previously that, when we reached the road of route ten that I'd be allowed to rest a bit and we'd walk on our own two feet from then on in. Although, we still used the clones with our supplies.

So, after traveling for hours on the river bend, we found ourselves out of the forest and then, eventually, at a bridge that was part of route ten. They'd slowed down at the bridge part of the trip, as I let everyone down under the coolness of the shaded bridge. The rumble of cars over our heads was, oddly, relaxing.

Well, we'd grabbed some water from the river side quickly, rested for a small bit under the shadiness of the bridge, before getting a move on eastward of the road.

It was slow. Very slow. But, at least, we got to talk a bit as my clones carried the supplies behind us. I figured if people saw us they would just think we were triplets with similar fashion senses.

I, unfortunately, was forced to continue to carry Thalia, as about ten minutes through our walk away from the bridge, she began to fall asleep. She'd slept along the way to the bridge on my back, her head resting comfortably on my upper back, breathing softly, only waking up now and then to talk to me on anything in particular.

So now, as the sun was nearing the edges of the barren wasteland of Texas, as me and my friends, were walking through the barren desert, tired and weak from travel, when the moon was just barely becoming viewable over our weary heads, _that_ is when I heard the barely audible screech from above.

It startled me, as I looked up quickly, squinting my eyes to fix my view on what I was looking at better, as I got a questionable look at what I was looking at.

There were…birds…

Big…birds…

I remembered seeing these birds back in Arizona after we got off the train. Big birds…

But…wait…did birds have four legs and a cat's tail?

"Hey…hey Thalia…" I whispered to the girl resting on my back, as she just snuggled her head even deeper into my head. I felt warm in the face, as I turned to Grover, who looked absolutely miserable in the heat. The entire time he'd muttered how horrible the desert was. No life. And, for some odd reason, I to missed the lush green, wild forests…weird… "Hey, Grover,"

"Hmm?" He muttered, looking up to me intently, as I pointed to the sky.

"I'm no bird watcher…but are those birds at all? Or am I going crazy?" I asked him, as he squinted his eyes and looked upward.

He seemed to be having trouble seeing what I was seeing, until his eyes widened. I knew that something bad was about to happen. "GRIFFINS!!" I didn't know what those were, but the screech overhead told me that they knew that we knew they were there. They were swooping downward at us, if you needed more proof.

I felt Annabeth squirm in fear at whatever was coming at us. We explained the situation to her earlier about monsters and how they were hunting us and, although at the time she seemed to be okay with it, now she seemed downright scared.

Thalia jumped off my back quickly and looked towards the sky, as the creatures from above came hurling down at us. My vision could see them now for the absurdities that they were. They had the body of the Nemean Lion, but…wings of an eagle and the head of one too…freaky.

I quickly pulled out my two blades, as I counted out the 'Griffins,' as Grover called them. "I count six of them!" I yelled out, as we circled around one another, looking at all sides as the beasts circled us predatorily. "What ever you do," one came flying at us, as I jumped in front of Grover and slashed at the creature, that quickly moved away from my blades and flew away, "DON'T BREAK FORMATION!!" I yelled, as the birds…beasts…whatever, came at us again. I continued to jump around the group, rather gracefully in fact, slashing at the incoming danger.

Unfortunately, the animals were giving me no time to make some clones. None at all. And to make it worse, the clones I _had_ made…died.

Sad.

I slashed at a Griffin, catching it by the leg as it reached for Thalia's head from behind, before my eyes widened at the nearest Griffin. It was going after Annabeth, talons wide, ready to grab her.

"NO!!" I yelled, almost animalistic like, as I jumped at creature, catching it by its neck, swooping around quickly to a rider's position of the beast, before tugging on its neck. Like I imagined, the creature pulled up, its claws an inch from Annabeth's head.

We flew. We flew high, as I continued to feel the air around us thicken. "_Get off!!"_ The creature screeched from the sky, as I continued to ride its back. I looked downwards towards the group, as they continued to circle around to protect themselves. And for better, or worse, the creatures decided to help out their in-trouble companion.

So now, I was riding a Griffin, followed by more furious Griffins, about…psst, a thousand, and rising, feet up or so and thoroughly screwed. Oh, did I mention the Griffins were ticked and wanted to rip by body to shreds? No?

Lucky me.

"_FREAK!! GET OFF!!"_

"_LET GO!!"_

"_RIP HIM TO SHREDS!!"_

Nice words from the oh so friendly Griffins.

And to make things worse, I had to do the stupidest, or bravest, thing I'd ever done so far.

I wrapped my legs around the frightened beast neck, releasing my arms from the beast neck, as I got a hold of my bearings, looked at the beast's back, pulled my swords back, and…

Swung my swords at the creature's wings, cutting them cleanly through.

The Griffin cried out in pain of the bronze blades cutting the creature's wings off, already quickly losing altitude, its body turning into…some sort of golden dust of sorts, as I let go of its neck and…did a…dive bomb…

As I told you, it was either it was the stupidest, or bravest, thing I'd ever done so far. It even beat the time I turned into a shuriken against Zabuza. Now THAT was difficult to beat on the stupid factor.

I began to free fall, my blades at my sides, as I narrowed my eyes at the wind resistance and glared at the incoming angry Griffins. Then, the oddest thing happened.

The wind resistance…stopped. I was moving faster now downward. And I mean _really_ fast. Like, the Griffins never saw what hit them.

Luckily, I did.

I passed the Griffins downward, slashing at random body parts of the creatures as I fell, there blood-curling screeches following my pass, flipping around in the air to do so, as I quickly, and surprisingly, cut them to pieces of golden dust in no time.

Right about now, I was feeling pretty good with myself. Killing those things, I suspected would be a challenge. Dodging their beaks from pecking at me and their talons slashing at me had been, oddly, easier then I thought. Like, the wind…_pushed me_ out of the way of the attacks, but still had enough room to attack them with my daggers. It was like the wind…moved to my will.

So weird.

But, I had another problem.

It mainly had to do with the fact that, oh, I don't know.

I still was falling at an ever increasing speed downward. And, wouldn't you know it, the wind resistance came back on to normal resistance at this sad thought.

…Unfortunately…it was _still_ not enough to stop my fall from feeling like I was falling on a soft bed, unfortunately.

I was scared. Who wouldn't be? I was falling, fast. I didn't know what to do. Adrenaline was pumping my thoughts with the fall, but that was it. I survived numerous hits that, I knew, normal beings, even ninjas, couldn't take now-a-days. But this…

_Come on, little one._

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes, I hadn't realized were closed in thought on what to do. _What the-_

_Come on, little one. You can do it. Just land. You'll make it._

I didn't know what was going on. I was hearing…voices? But, unfortunately, I couldn't think anything more, as the ground came quickly towards me.

Now, I don't know what happened next, and this seemed to happen to me a lot lately, but I suddenly felt a rush of energy pass through my being. I straitened myself out, spreading my legs out to land, sheathing my blades back into their respectable pockets, and-

BANG!!

…Touchdown…

I landed. My legs hit the ground, hard, as my fist hit the ground in front of me to stabilize my front of my body, making a nice fist print in the ground, along with my body landing making a nice big crater in the ground around me as well.

The air around me whirled around me with my landing, sending a torment of air in every direction of my landing. A shockwave.

For a moment, the rush of the hard landing took me. Sure, my legs hurt considerably, and the impact would be making my body sore for several days, but I would me alright. I survived.

I looked up slowly to where I left my friends to guard themselves against the wrath of the Griffins, and…I couldn't help but laugh at the look on their faces.

If mouths could hit the ground, than their mouths would have broken through the ground and gone straight to Hades…or, whatever 'hell' was called here…

I chuckled at their surprised looks at me still being alive. I stood up straight, wobbling a bit from my stand, before walking slowly, and with enormous effort, back to the group of friends, just as the golden dust of the Griffins landed on my person.

Kind of like snow.

"And that my friends," I began, before I fell to my knees from the strain of my body. But, with my last bit of energy, I was able to finish what I was saying with a smile, "is how you do it." Then, I collapsed, my energy completely drained. _How in Kami's…the gods…whatever's name did I survive that?_ Was my last thought in my head, before darkness took me and I fell asleep noisily, as I would find out later.

Apparently, I snore when I'm extremely tired.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

"THAT WAS AMAZING NARUTO!! I mean, it looked like you had done what you did a hundred times! It looked like you flew! It was amazing!" This had been going on for a while now, much to my annoyance. I'd woken up, hurt and having trouble breathing, but otherwise alive, to Grover's questions.

Thalia had, apparently, moved out a ways from the roads and made a little campsite near a rather large rock that blocked out the sun for most of the day, was near a small pond of sorts, and all this happened while I slept for the past THREE DAYS!!

That was a surprise, if you couldn't tell, to me. Thalia, I had heard from Grover, had took care of me the whole while, keeping me in the shade, warm and comfortable, for the whole three days. This had earned him a threaten glare from Thalia, along with a mildly painful shock to him as well.

She'd yelled at me for being the hero once again, much to my annoyance. She gave me my undeserved shocks as well. From insults, to threats on what she would do to me if I did that again, to the common 'look' she gave me, made relaxing time…stressful sometimes.

Although, that didn't exactly stop her from using her lap as a pillow for me, much to my, oddly, relaxation.

I would never understand girls, or these odd feelings in me.

She would, occasionally, play with my hair slightly, bring me food, or just plain make me laugh with some funny joke to make my time of immobilization comfortable.

Although, it was a rather…interesting experience with her help when I needed to use the…bathroom.

I wasn't sure why at the time, and I wouldn't understand Thalia's look at me when I had to 'go' for several months, but when I looked back to her after doing my business, her eyes were wide and her face was all red as she looked down at the ground. She seemed…surprised and…was that blood coming down her nose?

Weird.

"Okay, okay, I get it Grover, I'm awesome." I wonder if this is how Sasuke felt with all the fan-girls. I was getting annoyed with Grover's constant praises and such. No offense, but it got kind of annoying.

Grover seemed to have grabbed the hint in my voice, as he cringed and smiled embarrassingly. "Eh, sorry. But honestly, how did you do those things?" He asked, as I sighed and looked over to a…sad Annabeth. Why was she upset?

Ever since I woke up, Annabeth was keeping her distance from me. I called her once, she cringed in fright, and ran away from the campsite, saying she had to use the bathroom. But, after eight times of using the bathroom every time I called for her…within the same hour…well, I got the feeling she was avoiding me.

"Beats me. Luck, I guess." I hadn't mentioned the voice just yet to them. It was odd. The voice seemed…familiar. Had I heard it recently? I remembered a…carriage…a woman…

Then my mind went blank. It was before I got to this…world, I guess it was, but after I fell off the bridge…

What was it I was forgetting?

"Tsk. Luck. I don't know what you are, Naruto. But your parent must be something." Thalia said with a grin, as I chuckled for some odd reason.

"Alright, well, if you two are done flirting, I'm going to sleep." Grover said with an evil smile, as I felt my face go red slightly. Then, I smelled…ozone? Was that the smell of it? Why…_how_ did I know what ozone smelled like?

"Thalia," I said in a warning tone, although, how much I could really do I didn't know. But, it seemed to work, as her face visibly paled back to normalness. I watched as Grover snuggled back into his sleeping bag, immediately hearing snores from the goat boy, as Annabeth, almost instantly, got up from her bag and walked to my side. "Hey, Annabeth, glad to see-" I didn't finish, as she burst into tears and jumped on me, giving me a big hug while doing so, tears staining my chest of my shirt.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry!" Annabeth yelled, as tightened her grip on my body.

"Annabeth-"

"I'm so sorry! If I had just jumped out of the way…" She continued to cry, even though the weight on me didn't hurt, the feeling that I was the one that made her cry didn't help me much.

"Annabeth-" I said a little louder this time, just to be interrupted again.

"It's my fault your hurt! I'm so stupid, I-"

"ANNABETH!!" I yelled with a laugh, as Annabeth cringed at my yell. But, she stopped speaking, none the less. "It's all right! It wasn't your fault."

Annabeth didn't seem convinced, as she straightened herself a bit and was now sitting on her knees at my side. "But…I…"

"Annabeth, you're still just a kid. And that was a _Griffin_," I still had no idea what a Griffin was. I'd have to talk with Thalia a bit after this, "and it came from behind you. There was no way you could have known. It's alright. Stop crying." I tried to be reassuring. But, I wasn't good with sappy emotions like this. But, Thalia hadn't shocked me or hit me…yet…so I guess I was doing alright so far. "Look, Annabeth, I promised to keep you safe. I promised. I never go back on my word." I placed a weary hand on her shoulder. "Just relax. You did excellently out there. I was impressed." I was impressed she hadn't ran off running. I would have broken down, most likely, from the moment. "I could not have asked more from you. Your mother would be proud of you." I said with a soft smile, as Annabeth's face turned red in embarrassment but, none the less, she smiled.

"Th-thank you, Naruto." She said with smile, as I gave her the thumbs up. She giggled slightly, before walking slowly to her sleeping bag and, as I could hear, falling fast asleep, peacefully.

I smiled at her peaceful form, as Thalia began to play with my hair again. Why did she do that? Not that I was complaining. "You know, that was really nice of you to do that for her." Thalia said happily, as I smiled and lifted my head slightly from her lap to look at her face.

"It was the truth." I said honestly, as Thalia nodded appreciatively.

"That's what makes it better." Thalia said quietly, as she looked up to the sky and breathed in deeply. I noticed something seemed to be bugging her.

"Thalia-"

"What aren't you telling me about yourself, Naruto?" She asked, almost upsettingly, at me. I looked at her electric blue eyes, as they focused on me, and could almost feel them piercing my mind.

"What makes you think I have a secret?" She looked at me disbelievingly. Could I blame her?

"Please, you fell from over eight-hundred feet up. You were hurt, but from those distances, you should be dead right now." Wow, if only she knew about the villagers. That 'I should be dead' score would have skyrocketed. And…eight hundred feet? Wow. It felt higher. But how did she know how high I fell?

"I don't know, Thalia. Honestly. Where I came from; I would have died, easily. Here, I feel more…something…" She raised her eyebrows in question, as I sighed and sat up from her lap and looked into her eyes. "Like, when that metal beast with the four black circle legs-"

"The car."

"Right, when the car hit me, I would have been fine. I know that. But…" I looked into her electric blue eyes, looking at me intently. "When I was on the train, I had to separate our 'cart' with the furies cart. My swords couldn't break through the metal thing that held the two carts together. But, as fate would have it, when I punched the damn thing, it was so easy. And before that, when the deformed bats 'smelled' me, one looked directly at me and didn't see me. I was just sitting there. The moonlight from another window should have given me a spotlight, for crying' out loud. And yet…she didn't see me…" I looked up to Thalia, who seemed deep in thought at my words. I sounded like a biography of myself. But it was the truth. "So…what am I really, Thalia? Any ideas? Cause from what I've seen, and I mean no offense when I say this, but I haven't exactly seen you or Annabeth doing these kinds of things I have been doing. So tell me, Thalia, what am I?" I asked, a little frightened really on her thoughts, as she leaned back on the rock of our campsite and looked skyward.

To the moon that was half way full tonight.

"Naruto…you said the moon…gave you a spotlight…and you were almost invisible to the furies…?" She asked, almost uncertainly, to me, as I nodded in response. She closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly at the thought. "It sounds impossible…but I think I know who your parent is." That grabbed my attention.

"Who?"

"No no, let's keep it our little secret, Thalia." I jumped in surprise, getting to my feet quickly and reaching for the daggers in my pockets, looking for the smooth and new voice in the campsite. Thalia followed my movement and stood up with me, searching for the voice.

"Who's there?!" I yelled out, as I continued to search for any sign of movement in the darkness around us.

"No need to be on guard. I mean you no harm…for now." Came the voice again, as I looked out to my left at the rock to see a woman…faze through the rock. She had long, black hair that seemed to move around the area as if she was under water. A beautiful face. A tight black dress that showed off her curves. And her skin, oddly enough, while seemingly white, masked in the darkness of the night.

But her eyes are what got me.

The eyes were black, similar to Sasuke's, but instead of having the usual white around them, there was a glowing yellow in its place.

So, while she was hot, I could most definitely see the danger the woman held.

So, I didn't drop my guard. "Who are you?" I asked firmly again, as the woman walked slowly towards us, a small wisp of black smoke following her trail as she walked in a graceful manner.

She smiled. "Hmhm, well, I feel a tinge of embarrassment. You may not know me…hmhm," she stood in front of me now, leaning her head over to my ear so quickly, I could respond fast enough. To weak, and her presence was…straining, "but I know _all_ about you. Even before you came to this world." She said softly into my ear, as the wind blew from her mouth and sent a small chill through me. She smirked, as she straightened herself up and looked at me. "I know all about you, Naruto. Your troubles with the monsters. All your challenges with the furies. Your past with a certain fox. Every time your heartbeat rose to levels of fear or fright, I have been there. Hmhm, you can thank me for the Griffins, by the way." I was still in my stupor, looking at the woman before me as if I was made of stone.

But what she said to me broke me out of the momentary stone position. "The Griffins? That was you!"

"Afraid so. I'm also afraid I just couldn't help myself. You four were doing _nothing_ for so long. I thought I'd stir up the caldron a bit with my own little monstrosities. How did you enjoy the entertainment? A mix of my father and grandmother's creature. The lion and the eagle. Oh, what a great creation, it was." She asked with a smug grin, as I clenched my teeth and pulled up my swords to the woman before me.

"Annabeth could have died." This just brought on further giggles to the woman before me.

"Amazing. You look _and_ act like my half-brother. You even have his temper _and_ his caring for others besides himself. Selflessness. Hmm…" Then, a grin crossed her face on the thought, I supposed, of her brother.

"Hmhm, I can't wait for my sister's lieutenant to meet you. Huhu, oh, what fun that will be to watch. I hope you win. I bet five drachmas against my idiot of an older brother of War that you would." She said with a further grin, as she looked up to the moon and smiled.

"I have to admit, Naruto Uzumaki, you surprise me. Few mortals have ever done something without me thinking it possible. In truth, I thought at least _one_ of you would have died from the attack. Hmhm, I look forward to seeing you progress further with time. It should be oh so interesting. I have plenty of monsters that would _kill_ to meet you. I hope you truly rise up to my standards that I expect you to be at Naruto." She looked at me with her big yellow eyes, as she raised her hand and a golden…apple appeared in her hand. "Or chaos _will_ befall you." She said with a fierce look on her face, before she smiled and looked at Thalia, as I turned around and looked at my friend, as well.

Her face was pale and showed a hint of fear.

Kind of like how she looked around Ares.

"I have some special attentions for you." She said with a grin, as I felt a rush of anger rush through me as I stood in between Thalia and the woman, who giggled at me. "Oh, no worries, cutey. I won't harm either of you…as long as you keep the game fun for me. But, a warning to you, courtesy of the fates. Watch over yourselves. Trust in one another, and this journey will be smooth sailing…tsk, just means I'm gonna make it harder for you." She said, as she touched the rock she fazed through before and began to disappear from the area.

"Wait! Who are you?" Hadn't I already asked that to the woman who didn't know when to just shut up?

She looked back at me, and smiled evilly. "You may call me…Eris…and no, I won't shut up so don't bother asking me." She said with a smirk. Wait…did she just read my mind? "Yes. Yes I did." That confirmed it.

Goddess.

"Bingo, handsome."

Okay, now that was getting annoying.

"Yeah, I'm sure it can get bothersome after a while." She said with a smile, before sighing and putting her hand through the rock. "Oh, by the way, you left this with the lion. You're 'spoils of war.' And…eh, maybe I could give you my pet's reward, as well. But, don't expect me to do anything nice for you again. One 'nice' thing and that's it. Just for making that little fight interesting."

Suddenly, she heaved a rather large jacket from the rock formation and threw it at me. Correction, a vest, was more what it looked like. A mild green vest, with plenty of pockets, lightweight, with long sleeves with padding in them, a comfortable collar, with a red whirlpool like symbol on the back of it, and it looked like it would fit me perfectly. I recognized the look instantly.

A jounin vest…with sleeves.

Then, I felt something hit my face on its flat side, as I caught it just before it hit the ground. I quirked an eyebrow at the item. It looked like a…gauntlet…big, metal, sharp-clawed gauntlet. Oddly enough, as I held it, I knew it should have been a bit heavier then what it weighed in my hand, but I noticed that it barely weighed anything in my palm, when I could tell it should have weighed more then a normal kunai would. "A gauntlet?" Huh, kinda reminded me of the demon brothers, except all steel and resembled that of a lion paw, almost.

She shrugged. "Griffin talon's is one of the hardest substances in the world. Work's like a celestial bronze blade, but can cut through almost any substance with ease…except a human. Due to the fact that Griffin's are extremely hard to kill, they are nearly impossible to get. Psst, lucky you."

"But, why is it jounin jacket? I want my orange jacket back!" I couldn't help it. Sorry, but that was my favorite jacket.

"Don't know. You want to be this 'Hokage,' right? First step to it is jounin." She said with a smile at my clearly still disappointed look, as she slowly put her legs through the rock, a sound like someone walking into water was heard as she did it, as she slowly sank into the rock and just before she left, her hawk like eyes looked at me and she said with a smile before she sank back into the rock. "Oh, and Naruto, happy birthday." Then, she disappeared.

I watched her disappear from the campsite quickly, before my brain processed what she said to me.

Alright, we made it to Phoenix in one day, the forests in one day, we followed the river down to the roads for six days, we rested for another five days so I could heal…but that would have mean it had only been thirteen days, October ninth. "My birthday's October tenth." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. Then-

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

I jumped in surprise, as I turned to Thalia, who looked down to her watch with a smile. "October tenth, midnight, happy birthday, Whiskers." She said with a smile, as I groaned and fell onto my back, gauntlet and jacket still firmly in my hands.

Gods. They could be so annoying!

…Funny, was it just me, or was I just dissing my family?

Eh, details, who needs them?

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

Well, the night went pretty fast for me, as I put on the reasonably comfortable jacket and played around with the odd looking gauntlet with interest.

It was light, easy to squeeze with, comfortable, didn't make my hand sweaty, and as I scratched a nearby wall, it tug into it with ease. I didn't understand why the item in my hand felt so…right to hold, but I could feel that there was more to the simple items then just the metal and claws part…sort of like my swords.

Like…a treasure beneath a marsh.

You would have to be patient and start swimming to find the gold.

But now, currently, we were all waking after a peaceful night without any further interruptions. "So, Grover, how long will it take us to get to the nearest town?" Thalia asked, taking the role of 'leader' for the group. Fine by me. Never was good with leading groups. Hell, I'd played ninja with my friends and I always led them into trouble with the other team when it was my turn as leader…

…although, most likely they just let themselves get caught, blame me for letting them lose, and have a reason for not letting them play with them, besides telling me that their parents told them not to play with me.

They just _had_ to be spiteful…

"About…thirty-five miles or so…and another three hundred or so miles to San Antonio after that." Grover said in between bites out of the wrapper I gave him after I finished the protein bar, as Thalia groaned and fell onto her back.

Then, by either my senses or something unworldly, I shuddered, as Thalia's face produced a bright smile as she looked up to with a smooth, alluring smile and a look in her eyes that just wouldn't let me pull my own eyes away. "Say, Naruto, perhaps you could give us a little lift."

"Nope. Break time." I said, breaking from her gaze with god like strain, laid my back onto the ground, and looked up to the bright morning sky. Wow. I could see why Shikamaru loved clouds all of a sudden.

But, she wasn't done yet. And, unfortunately, as I would find out later, she inherited a…_unique_ gift from her mother.

_Persuasion._

"Come on Naruto," she moved smoothly and slowly over to my side, looping a leg over my body so that now she was laying over me, pinning my hands to the ground were they were stretched out, and leaning her head downward at me. The look on her face from before never leaving her face, "_please_." She…cooed, I believe the word was, as I could feel my face heat up from the closeness.

I would _never_ have acted like this in fire country. SO WHY NOW?!?!?!?!

"I…I…" I couldn't even manage to get a sentence out my mouth. Pathetic, I know. And by how Thalia's smile seemed to widen as my face felt hotter and hotter, I could tell she was enjoying this…and knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

"Hey, Thalia, that's just evil." A red faced Grover yelled from the side. Thalia hadn't budged an inch. _Way to go Grover. BIG help…_

She just continued to giggle at my clearly hot face, before smiling and stepping over me, going over to the nearby rock and picking up something. "Make you a deal, Whiskers," She picked up the two items from the rock, and placed them on her shoulders. Sticks. Sturdy…sticks… "if you can beat me in a fight, we can go on walking. But, if I win, you have to give us all rides." This was answered by a chorus yells of 'go Thalia!' from behind me. _Thanks for the encouragement, guys._ "Deal?" She asked with a mischievous grin. She knew I wasn't at a hundred percent strength yet. This wouldn't be easy.

I sighed, knowing my birthday always came with a beating. This, however, I wasn't expecting in the since of beatings. "Deal." I groaned out, as she smirked and tossed me a stick.

I stood up slowly and moved slowly away from the campsite, body feeling much better then it had been feeling yesterday, and got into a stance I would have used with a kunai. Reverse grip. Didn't know if it would work, but, eh, couldn't hurt to work with what you knew how to work with, huh?

"Bring it." She said with a smile, as I groaned and ran at her. I slashed a few times at her, seeing if I was remotely able to beat her, before she came on the offensive with hard shots, stabs, and slashes at random angles.

Crap.

I jumped back quickly from the crazy girls strikes, leaping on the rock and…

Falling off.

I landed safely, thank the gods, but I was too weak to hold myself up on the wall. This couldn't get any worse, could it? Well, by some odd chance, it did.

As Thalia was standing right above me, 'sword' coming quickly down upon me. I lifted my arm up in reflex, knowing I was still gonna feel pain from the blow of the stick on my arm…

But…it didn't come. The pain, I mean. Not even a thrust of pushback on my arm. I looked at the stick as it hit my vest's sleeve. I should have felt something. I mean, the padding of the vest could have been _that_ protective…right?

I didn't have time to think, or pay attention at Thalia's surprised face, as I swung my still free hand back, stick in hand, and swung at her knees.

Oddly, it worked like I planned it to.

She knelt down in pain from the jolt of the attack, as I swerved around behind her, swerved my stick around Thalia's neck as I spun, and placed it close to her neck as if I would have slit her throat.

Pleasant thought, I know. But, Thalia groaned in anger, before dropping her stick to the ground. I smiled triumphantly, before pulling my stick back. I could hear Grover groan loudly in disappointment, as Annabeth cheered loudly for my win.

"You okay?" I asked Thalia, as she turned to me from the ground and grabbed my offering hand, as I pulled her up. Her face was upset at my win, I could tell.

"What was that?" She asked in an upset tone, as she grabbed my arm and rubbed the cloth of the jacket with interest. Odd. Felt like a normal jacket now. "I felt like I was hitting steel, there! What's up with that?!" She yelled, as I shrugged as she continued to analyze my arm.

"Got me. But I still won. So you know what that means. No. Ride." She looked up to me with a surprised look on her face, before it quenched up in anger.

Then…she gave me a hard push, making me trip over a large rock behind me, and fall on my ass.

"Ow…" I groaned, as Thalia walked back to the campsite and sat down with an upset look. Eh, I was sure she would get over it sooner or later. I just chuckled slightly, before picking myself up and walking slowly back to the campsite, sitting beside Thalia, who just glared at me but said nothing else, as I picked up the gauntlet and tried to figure out how I was gonna hide this thing while I was in town-

Psst.

…Well, that's one way to hide it…

Before my eyes, the gauntlet glowed a reddish glow from it, before turning itself into a…soft, bluish, finger-cropped glove, with a metal plate on top of it. A _jounin_ glove. Again with the ninja gear. And not even a HINT of orange, for crying' out loud!!

"Cool." I said in amazement, slipping it on firmly over my left arm and admiring how it felt. Now I knew why Kakashi-sensei always kept his gear on.

Thalia, despite still being angry at me, couldn't help but look amazed at my glove before me, along with an amazed Grover and Annabeth. I smiled at them, before I stood up and looked westward down the road. "So, ready to go?"

As I said that, why did I just feel like, after the whole Eris thing, did I feel like this was probably going to be a LOT harder of a mission then I had originally hoped for?

Oh well. I loved a challenge. And only another three-hundred miles to go before we reached San Antonio…

I groaned.

We'd need a ride.

* * *

**And that's it for today. Hoped you enjoyed it. Going to update some new chapters soon. Exams at school are a pain in the ass.**

**Adios.**

**Next chapter: 'I learn how to gamble our way to San Antonio.'**


	5. I learn how to gamble our way to San An

**Naruto and the Olympians, Book One**

**By The True One-Winged Angel**

**A.N.** Just so you know, reading these books will help you in the long run. I am starting my story from the beginning. Read and you may like. Recommended it to all Percy Jackson and the Olympian fans. First Person speaking, like the books.

**Also, to all fans of Percy Jackson, if you have not read the final book…well, lets just say, the final book proves some challenges for my writing, but I shall prevail and find a way to make it work. Don't worry. Also, the final book, one word:**

**AWESOME!**

**Ahem…**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson books. Rick Riordan own Percy Jackson, and Kishimoto owns Naruto.

**Credit should be given to Rick Riordan for his books he has written. He was my inspiration to start writing fanfic.**

**And, for those who think they know who Naruto's parent is…well, not all is as it may seem…**

* * *

**Chapter Five: I learn how to gamble our way to San Antonio.**

* * *

"Whiskers."

"Yeah?"

"I hate you right now."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"You won't carry me."

That complaining, sweet voice made my eye twitch. "Shut up."

"Twenty-three miles to go until we reach Ozona, Texas."

"Quiet Grover."

"My feet hurt."

"Annabeth…" How I found the will power not to crack under THAT sickeningly sweet voice, I don't even wanna know. I did know that, if I saw her face at that moment…I'd have lost it.

I turned my head through the glistening heat, to see Annabeth drinking from the canteen, one of Thalia's 'I-pod' 'earphones' in her ear, as the other one was in Thalia's ear. It still astounded me how you could fit an entire band in something so small. Thalia pulled away from it and gave me an annoyed look. "Whiskers…" She said in a near threatening voice.

I seemed to be the only one unaffected by the heat. Annabeth looked ready to collapse, at which point I would be ready to catch her at any moment, and Grover was eating a bottle that once had water in it.

I sighed. All three of them looked miserable.

Supplies were short. We wasted most of them while we rested. And now, we were feeling the costs of running short on time. October tenth. My birthday. Yay me…

I looked up to the cloudless blue skies, wondering what we should be doing at the moment. We were tired, slightly hungry, thirsty, and running on little energy…and birds were following us…vultures this time.

Great, we may be buzzard food soon.

I considered my options. For one, I would have liked to relax, but my friends were running low on energy, while I knew I could keep going, easily.

But…at this rate, it may have taken us another day to get to where we needed to be. I mean, in my own wanting, I would want to relax a bit.

But…Kakashi sensei had taught me that, 'those who abandon there friends, are worse then trash.'

…I don't understand why those words seemed to mean something to me. But, in hindsight, I would tell myself that I learned a _very_ valuable lesson at that moment.

The survival and happiness of my companions came before my own happiness. It would be a lesson I would remember for years to come.

I stopped in my steps, my companions following in step, as I threw off my backpack down and placed my hands together. "Alright, fine, you win." I said with a smile, as the other three look puzzled at me for a moment, before their faces brightened at what I had just said to them. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**." In an instant, four puffs of smoke erupted around them, as four backpack-less Naruto clones appeared when the smoke dissipated.

The others did the rest, as they threw their bags to two of the clones, while Grover and Annabeth moved to two clones that were kneeling down before them.

I smiled to them, happy to see their spirits rise in the scorching heat of the wasteland, before feeling something roughly jump on my back, legs rap smoothly around my waist, smooth arms loop around my neck, and a soft body press against my back. I could feel warm breath brush by my left ear, as I swore I could feel the smile that came with the soothing voice from her mouth. "Thanks, Whiskers." Thalia said in a smooth tone to my ear, as I smiled and pushed her around to get in a more comfortable position.

My only thought at the moment was that, even though her comment to my ear was small, the feeling it gave me was SO worth it. Of course, I wouldn't think this for some time, of course. I was still, in Sakura's words, a baka.

"No problem. Move out!" I yelled, as we all began to dash forward at the speeds, I knew, were faster then any normal human could go at. But, the breeze through the wind of the hot, barren land of the desert was worth the speeds I was going at that moment.

Abilities that I never possessed back home, friends that actually enjoyed my company, and a…rather…cute…girl on my back…

Besides how awkward it felt thinking 'cute' was, life was looking up for me.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

"Ozona, Texas. The supposed 'biggest little town in the world.'" Grover stated, reading from a brochure he found out of trashcan when he was looking for cans, bottles, etc. After swiftly passing the Ozona Gas and Oil Field and reaching the small town of Ozona and letting everybody down from the high-speed rush to the small place of Texas, I learned something…interesting.

Apparently, dyslexia, which was something about blurry reading skills or something like it, was common in Half-Bloods, as neither Thalia nor Annabeth could read it easily. (Although, Annabeth was still young and probably couldn't read that well in the first place) I found it…odd, that I could, however. Although, she did say most, not all, Half-Bloods. Did that mean I was lucky? Dyslexia made reading Greek easier…but the only two words I could read were the two words on my chopsticks for Earth and Heaven.

Gaia and Ouranos.

So…was it a benefit or what?

Anyway, I wasn't really paying attention to Grover's reading the brochure. Thalia was listening, once more, to her I-pod alongside Annabeth, who also seemed to enjoy the unusual musical instrument device along with the older girl.

Like I'd imagined, it took us little to no time to get to Ozona after I cracked under pressure. This small, quaint town was alive with people of a few kinds. Hills surrounded the town, buildings of various merchandises, people talking and chattering as 'Halloween' was coming up.

Apparently, that was some holiday where you dressed up as a freak of nature and got free candy for it.

Or, at least, that's how Thalia put it. You could pretty much guess that she didn't enjoy the holiday. A free day where monsters didn't have to hide behind the 'mist,' as she called it, was a day all Half-Bloods dreaded.

I could understand the fear, but what was the mist? Question for later, I guess.

…Huh, I had a lot of questions I needed answering. Who was my 'god mother', in an awkward way of use in the word? Why was I different from the other Half-Bloods? Was there something Thalia wasn't telling me about when she found me in the ocean? Why were monsters after us so much? Oh, and not to mention how the hell I got here.

My life…was becoming a lot more complicated then I wanted it to be.

"What do we do now?" I asked, placing my hands behind my neck, as my companions walked beside me.

"Grover, how much do we have left?" Thalia asked, as Grover scurried through his backpack.

"Uhm…three bus tokens…somewhere around a hundred bucks…and some drachmas." He said, lifting the items in accordance to his finding.

"So we can either take a bus, call Chiron about where we are, or get something real to eat from some restaurant or something." Thalia summed up, as we just stood there, thinking over our options.

Then, like something you'd see from some cheesy cartoon show…our stomachs growled.

Loudly.

In synch.

Like an orchestra.

We looked down to our respective stomachs in shock, before looking up to one another with sheepish looks on our faces. "Food." We said in unison.

"And I know just the place." Thalia said almost proudly, as we began walking west the street of 14th street, before coming onto a 'drive-in' restaurant, that somewhat reminded me of Ichiraku in the essence you ate outside.

Waitresses were riding roller-blades, passing out food to people who were sitting on benches outside or even waiting in their cars for their foods. People spoke into some sort of speaker to get their food from…somewhere in the large building of blue, yellow and red. The place had a sort of 'Retro-Future' look to it, I guess, with music playing that sounded a bit like the music from Thalia's I-pod.

But the food…the burgers, fries, various sodas…sniff…

Sonic's Drive-In…was my heaven…

"So, what do you think, Whiskers?" Thalia asked me with her coy smile, obviously noticing the drool daring to crawl down my chin.

One word came out of my mouth before I tried to sprint down towards one of those speaker items and order my food. "BURGERS!"

Keyword, tried.

I don't even understand how they knew at the time, but before I could get two feet ahead of myself, Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth (who I imagined just went along with what the others were doing) leapt onto my back, slowing my pace down from breaking the world for most burgers eaten in under a minute.

What freaked me out the most was that they knew what I was gonna do just then. That was almost as scary as when Kakashi-sensei caught me trying to eat my lunch box during the 'teamwork' test. Not one of my smarter, or favorite, moments of my life, I might add.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

"How the heck do you get sick after one bite?"

"Do know," I groaned, as I emptied my stomach of more of its contents into a nearby trashcan, "don't care." I felt like I just swallowed shit. Couldn't the girl give me five seconds to calm my roaring gut of a stomach.

"Maybe you ate to fast." Annabeth said, as I guessed she was watching me keep my head in the trashcan bin.

"I doubt it. This idiot eats like a starving lion on a feeding day at the zoo. One bite shouldn't have made his stomach go south."

"BLAH!" Did Thalia have to say south?

"Should we buy some aspirin or something?" Grover suggested, as he ate his salad at the side of me, mashing the food together with his fork if my ears heard right. Apparently, he lost his appetite. He said he felt the same way I felt right now when he saw someone just _eat_ meat. I doubt he knew _exactly_ how I felt. 'Feeling bad' was the biggest understatement of the century, in my opinion.

I probably would have glared at the eleven or twelve year old satyr if I could.

"Need to hold our cash together. Ninety-three bucks left." Thalia groaned. "Sonics is so pricey." I heard a kicking like sound from the outside, which I guessed was Thalia kicking the trash bin to grab my attention from the outside. "How ya holding up, Whiskers?" I groaned, causing an echo inside of the bin.

"I'm never gonna eat…another burger…again." I groaned out, managing to hold in my contents from the gut. How the heck did this happen. One second, I'm 'happy dorey', about to take a bite out of my burger. The next, my head's in a trash bin, as I spew up loads of cooked meat and other stuff from my stomach. It was safe to say that the 'burger' just became my least favorite food.

"Want some salad?" Thalia asked, as I roughly pulled my head out of the trash bin and turned to her slightly discussed face, as she held up her 'borrowed' salad from Grover. I looked down to the green food, and gave her a look. She paused for a moment, before tossing the green stuff away into the bad smelling trash bin. "French fries?" She asked, as I wiped my mouth of excess barf with my new bulletproof jacket and smiled appreciatively.

"French fries." I agreed, as Thalia nodded walked towards a speaker to buy another order of the greasy, deep-fried, thin-stripped potato snack.

I sat back down on the hard benches of the drive-in, trying desperately to get the awful taste out of my mouth, as I looked at the right to see a…a…well-

A giant.

The guy was, at least, seven feet tall, with sleek, black hair, tied in a pirate-like ponytail. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes, his face was strong and broad, kind of like Asuma-sensei, and kind of looked like he worked-out non-stop, as muscles were pushing out from underneath the tux he was wearing out in the barren heat of Texas. He was…a Goliath. But…what really caught my attention was his face.

My face curled up a bit more, besides from my aching stomach.

It looked like Tora the cat went crazy on his face. And the cat was PISSED!

"Do the scratches bother you?" The Tux Dude asked me in a silky voice, as I just continued to stare up at him rudely. Hey, I wasn't bright. Sue me.

I shrugged. "Nah. Just gives me a strange sense of déjà vu." I muttered, still sitting by the massive man like nothing was going on, as a cloud hovered over the son, granting us a little shade.

The man looked down at me, the bench creaking from his movements. "Got scratched before?" He asked, as I nodded, rubbing by whiskered-cheeks in response.

"Cat." I muttered, as the man nodded in understanding, rubbing his own face as well.

"Bird." He muttered as well with a wince, as if the memory pained him. "Got me on the face, and my torso." He pursed his lips as he rubbed his stomach area, shaking his head. "Damn eagle."

"Yeah…birds. Only good cooked well done." I said with a smile, as I recalled the Griffins from not too long ago, as the large man chuckled and lifted up a drink I hadn't seen him holding around his large body. He lifted it in a cheer.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He said with a large intake of breath, before sighing and looking down at me. He lifted his hand to me. "Prometheus." He introduced himself, as I reached out my hand and returned the shake.

"Naruto." I returned the greeting, as we both looked back out to the growing active city.

"You know Naruto," the man breathed in a deep breath, "you are changing things in this world in more ways than one, these days." I looked up to his broad face that was both kind and wise at the same time. I gave him a questionable look, as he continued. "Fate, my boy, is something never to be toyed with. And yet you do it on a daily bases, without even realizing it."

I shook my head. "I don't believe in fate." I didn't mention the small fact that I had no idea what this guy was talking about.

He nodded, accepting my words. "I often know how things will end. There have been _very _few times I have not known when things were going to…well, not happen." I continued to look up to him. Was he rambling? It seemed like it…and yet, it didn't at the same time. Weird. "For you, Naruto, keep changing how the course of history will shift every day." He pointed to the side of me, as I followed his finger towards my friends who were still waiting for the food. "Thalia, over there, should die soon." I turned my head around to him, my hands going for my blades. He shook his head at me. "No need, no need. I mean no threat to you."

Well, he seemed crafty, but I pulled my hands from my pockets, silently wondering how he knew about my chopsticks/long daggers. His voice seemed too suggestive to me. It would only scare me later how easily he seemed to stop me from attacking him.

He continued on, glancing towards my friends, who didn't seem to notice us looking at them. "Thalia should die, and yet, I see that she may live, as well. If certain choices are made." I was about to open my mouth and ask 'what the hell are you talking about,' when he continued. "Annabeth should live, but may die, if nearly getting clawed by the Griffin was anything to go by. Grover…well, his story is pretty straightforward, as far as I can see." He looked at me, as I felt a great weight on my chest from his eyes that were covered by his sunglasses.

"But you…changes in this world have begun. The Gods have foiled with history, as the Fates attempt to correct that which has been changed. They will try, I see. But they may fail. Even the Fates are not _all_ powerful. You are gambling with the Arks of Destiny itself, dear boy. Anytime now, things will twist again. A paradox, if you would, will occur again." He sighed, taking another sip of his drink. "Will you be the champion of the Gods? Or will you help bring about its destruction? Even the Grand Prophecy is changing its outlook to the point, I, nor the fates, nor the Sun God himself, can foretell what will happen. It is a risky move the Gods play, for good or evil." He rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head lightly. "It's so confusing."

I watched the man. Confusion, curiosity, and I was sure many other emotions tumbling on my face. I sat back in my chair. "Well that's reassuring. Thanks a lot." I mumbled.

He chuckled. "I'm not here to make you feel good. I'm here to tell you to watch your back. There are things out there that even your worst nightmares couldn't dream up. Things that make you forget who you are, and change who you will be." I looked up to him, as he glanced back down at me. "They will try to find you, Naruto. You will fight them, and you will prevail, or you, your friends, and," he pursed his lips, "possibly the whole world, will suffer if you fail."

Was this guy trying to make me crack under the pressure he was putting on my shoulders? "Hey, Whiskers, got you some fries." Thalia spoke out over my shock, as I reached out, took the fries, and began to stuff myself to both numb the pain, and the taste that just wouldn't leave my mouth.

I lifted the small container of sweet, crunchy, _delicious_ to the large man beside me, who gave a small, "Don't mind if I do," before taking a small handful himself. I shook my head, as my three friends looked between us curiously. "Guys, Prometheus. Prometheus, guys." I introduced the two groups, as Prometheus gave a curt nod to my friends…while they just stood petrified on the spot.

How rude. No friendly hello or nothing. (I was an idiot)

"Well, I must take my leave, young Naruto." He stood up slowly, the bench creaking with his weight loss, as it adjusted to the loss of mass. He looked down to me, as he reached out his hand to shake mine. I followed in movement, and shook his hand. "It was most enlightening meeting, young hero. I hope your journey is safe and prosperous." I nodded back to him with a smile, as he released my hand, looked perplexed for a moment out towards town, before looking back at me. "Help will be here soon. Find trust in those who seem un-trustful." He said randomly, as I gave him another questionable look, as he turned towards a still paralyzed-to-the-spot Thalia. He nodded, but without a smile. "Tell your father I said hi."

Then, in a small flash of disintegration, there was nothing but a pile of sand where he once stood. A gust of wind flew by soon after and blew the small dust pile away.

My friends were…well, still paralyzed in place.

I just watched the scene, taking a bite of French fries as I watched the man disappear from sight. Whether my aching stomach was just making me not care or I was getting used to celestial being just finding me in the most peculiar of ways, I wasn't quite sure.

Either way, I knew that my life was never going to be the same once I got back to Konoha, again.

"French fries?" I offered to my friends, as Grover fainted on the spot from the experience of meeting the most recent upper being. Later, I would say meeting the Titan of Forethought was a stroke of randomness.

…Or was it?

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

"A Titan, Naruto."

"I know."

"No, no. I don't think you do. That was. A. TITAN!"

"Okay, I get it. I screwed up." Couldn't Thalia cut me some slack? Grover and Annabeth were…but, then again, Annabeth was helping a sleeping Grover up, as he was still unconscious from meeting Prometheus.

So, a long story short, after they snapped out of their stunned positions, while Annabeth helped Grover into a nearby bench for sleeping purposes, I had a…_shocking_ lesson about the Titans, Prometheus, and how I was an idiot. So far, I counted twenty-two shocks Thalia has given me so far.

I kept my conversation with Prometheus down low, as the thought of my new friends dying was…well, saddening. Just the thought of it was making me wish I never met the Titan at all.

I glanced at a 'digital,' as Grover called it, clock on the Sonic building. Two-thirty-nine. _At least we'll leave soon_. I estimated, if I knew Thalia, she'd want to get out of possible enemy territory before dark. But, if what Thalia had…scolded me by was true…well, Prometheus couldn't be trusted. I'd been tricked before by people I thought I could trust, if Mizuki was anything to go by…so, you couldn't blame me for being a little…optimistic on the situation.

Well, at least Thalia was being a little less…violent then usual. She just had me held up by the collar, and gave me a powerful shock every time I said something wrong. Like torturing an enemy nin, if what Kakashi did to the Demon Bros was anything to go by. "Please tell me you'll exercise caution next time you face somebody you know isn't a mortal."

"No guarantees." I mumbled, growing slightly irritated now with the torture session.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, one of Thalia's eyes twitch a bit angrily.

PSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTT!

"Now, what was that again?" Sickening…sweet…voice…

"Nothing…Thalia…" I swear I saw smoke come out of my mouth as I spoke.

She smiled at me, patting my burnt cheek playfully. "Ladies and gentlemen, he can be trained." She let go of my collar, and I fell to the hard floor. Bulletproof jacket didn't do crap.

"Ow."

"Wow. That has to be the scariest thing, I've ever saw." Came a confident, strong voice from the side, Thalia, and I, from the ground, turned our heads to the left, to see someone…new.

The dude was tall, around six feet or so. He wore long blue jeans that seemed ripped in several places, and a bright white t-shirt covered by a black, sleeveless vest. He had unruly, sandy colored hair that reached down over his eyes, a straight nose, and almost bored eyes. In his left hand was a silver necklace-like object rapped repeatedly around his entire hand, with a little 'D' like amulet to the end.

I stood up quickly beside a watchful Thalia, as we looked at the newcomer, Annabeth rushing to my side as she looked at the newcomer worriedly. "But, eh, like the old saying goes, Hell hath no fury like a woman pissed off." I raised my eyebrow. I remember hearing something vaguely familiar said by Ares.

"Who are you?" I asked, as the guy ran his freehand through his unruly hair.

"I hear you need a lift to New Orleans." The guy motioned to us questionably.

"Maybe. Who wants to know?" This guy was suspicious. Like he was playing with us or something.

He looked at us in surprise, before giving a bright smile and bowed to us mockingly. "My apologies. You can call me Jet Walkers. Owner of Escaping-The-Law Delivery Service. But, enough about me. I hear you need a ride to the grand city of New Orleans, no?" His voice was smooth, confident, kinda what you'd find in a smuggler or somethin'.

"Maybe." I repeated, wondering silently how he knew we needed a ride. "What's it to ya?"

"I don't trust this guy, Naruto." Annabeth whimpered behind me, hiding from the new guy.

"Just helping you kids out. Got a call from my father the previous day. Said his sis' was pestering him on you guys. Dad gave me a sweet ride for my birthday, so I felt obliged to help you kiddies out." I was still skeptical. This guy, who was maybe twenty or so years old, was offering us a free ride to New Orleans. The 'mist' didn't shimmer around this guy, so I guessed he wasn't a monster.

"And…who's your dad?" He smirked at me, as he covered his eyes and looked at the blazing sky, as if looking overhead at something.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I reached into my pockets, ready if this guy was gonna make a move I didn't like. He must have noticed my movements, as he shook his head with a sigh. "Look, I mean you no harm. But speaking about your dad in public isn't smart. Especially here." I glanced around 'here.' Seemed safe enough. But…looks could be deceiving. "So, need a ride, or what?"

I glanced between Thalia, who was glaring at this newcomer and moving her hands near one of my pockets, and Annabeth, who was still behind me. "Well?" I whispered to Thalia, who shrugged with a glare at the boy.

"I don't trust him. Prometheus said he'd be here. I have a bad feeling about him." Thalia muttered quietly, as I glanced over to Annabeth. She merely shook her head no.

I turned back to 'Jet.' "Why should we trust you?"

He stared at me for a moment, before shaking his head in an 'I don't know' fashion. "Family sticks together, kid. My dad asked me to help you. I don't see why I shouldn't help out you guys." He sighed, rubbing the back of his tanned neck wearily. "Look, I have to make a delivery to New Orleans anyway. Works for both of us. If you don't trust me, I get it. I'm not a trustworthy guy. If you do, you're one step closer to good old, 'Camp Halfblood.' Make the choice."

"Are you screwing with us or somethin'?" I asked him without a second thought, as I felt Thalia jab an electrified elbow into my side. Jet just smiled coyly.

"What can I say? If I've learned anything from my father, is that if you want something, you're gonna need to risks. In this case, you're going to need to trust me. It's a gamble, if you would." He paused for a moment, before chuckling. "My uncle, Hermes, knows all about gambling."

I…well; I didn't know what to do. For one, I doubt we could get to New Orleans with the money we had. But I also didn't know about to this guy. Comes out of nowhere, like everybody else I know in this world, and offers to help us. Could we trust him? He said we should, but I wasn't to sure.

_Find trust in those who seem un-trustful._

That's what Prometheus said. I trusted him…somewhat. I trusted my friends. Should I take a risk and trust this guy?

I glanced back to my friends again, who just looked back at me expectantly. "What?"

"It's your call, Whiskers."

I looked at her in surprise. "My call?"

"Yes, your call."

"What if I choose the wrong choice?"

"I'll shock you."

"That's reassuring."

"Just make the decision."

"Not if you'll shock me!" Call me a wuss, but when a girl can make the sky thunder, we know we have issues.

"Oh, don't be a gutless, short-stick, pansy!" Short-stick!

My lips pursed in anger. "I hate to burst your crazy, lady bubble, but I can't read your mind, Thalia! Tell me what you want!"

She paused. Just…paused. Then, her face slowly began to grow red. "Call me crazy_,_" the sky suddenly darkened around us, "one more time." She spoke threateningly, as the faint smell of ozone filled my nostrils. I had a feeling that I just stirred some unwanted memories just there.

But…I was on a roll here.

I waved my hands slightly in front of my face…and said probably the worst thing I could have said at that moment. "Kuku."

She breathed in deeply, her face pursing up in anger. To the side, Annabeth stepped back _many_ safe steps.

The sky darkened, flashes of thunder brewed overhead, and I could feel a serious fight about to begin before two hands pushed ourselves back a good, safe distance from each other. "Uh, as much as I love to see a boyfriend, girlfriend fight-"

"I'M NOT WITH HIM/HER!"

"I need an answer, 'cause I have to get the delivery to my client by tomorrow in San Antonio, so…what do you say?"

I glanced back at Thalia, as I continued to smell ozone around us. She just glared at me. I glanced at Annabeth, a safe distance away from us. Grover…was asleep through the whole thing. I needed to consider them…and I needed to make sure they were safe. This was a gamble I had no choice but to make. "Where's your ride?" I asked Jet, as he smirked and stepped away from both of us, probably out of fear of Thalia.

"Wait here." He said, as he dashed around the corner as fast as I could speak, as Thalia walked up beside, watching the red sandy-blond kid run off.

"He's a Half-Blood, like us."

"Yep."

"Can we trust him?"

"Don't know."

"Annabeth, you be careful, okay?"

"Okay." She called over to Thalia, still a safe distance away.

"I'll keep an eye on him. He seems alright, but I know what it means to trust someone and have them betray you."

Thalia was silent for a moment, before nodding. "I'll do the same." I looked down at her, before looking back to where Jet ran off to.

"Are you gonna shock me?" I asked, as she looked at me for a moment, before looking back to where Jet ran off to.

"Nope."

POW!

I went down, a sucker punch that was worthy of Sakura nailing me in the side of my face, as I fell to the concrete floor of Sonic's. I felt my cheek swell up a bit as I fell. Fast, no?

I glanced up to her smiling, innocent face, as she looked down at my down body. "What?" She asked, almost too sweetly for my tastes.

I shook my head, as I heard a groan from the side, as Grover finally awoke from his fainting, peering down at my…well, beaten form. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, nothing much. We'll explain it while we're on the road." Thalia spoke to the slightly drowsy Grover, as I looked overhead, to see the storm clouds clearing up. Well, at least she calmed down…a bit.

**- XXXXXXXXXX -**

We stared at the ride. Just…stared. "This…this is it?" Have you ever seen one of those old mini-vans Hippies used to ride to show off their 'independence'? Well, we were seeing one up close and personal, and I was sure my face matched my friends, as we looked at the multi-colored van in surprise…and slight awkwardness.

Peace signs, multi-colored in a vast, rainbow like colors, swirling around so much that made me almost dizzy looking at it. I shook my head in slight dizziness.

On its door frames, I noticed, were the words "Escaping-The-Law Delivery Service."

Catchy name, in my opinion, if not a bit of a mouth-full.

"This…this is it?" Thalia muttered out again, as the smell of…_angry_ ozone began to stir in the air.

Heck, I didn't know ozone could smell angry. Thalia was one-of-a-kind.

I figured…well, with her personality, she would have enjoyed this sort of thing, based on her clothing. Guess I was wrong. Wouldn't be a first, really.

Jet smiled, almost proudly, from inside the van, petting the machine like it was precious to him.

"What a piece of junk!" I yelled out before I could stop myself, earning two nods from my companions, and a hard elbow to the rib, as well. Three guesses on who hit me.

Jet's proud smile disappeared from his face. "Hey. This is a one-of-a-kind, kid! A 1967 VW Kombi. My baby." He pet the interior again, whispering something softly to the _piece of junk_ that my hearing picked up that sounded oddly like 'don't let them anger you, baby' before looking back up to us with a smile. I hoped my ears were fooling me just now.

"She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself. But we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get onboard, we'll get outta here."

I looked between my companions, as Annabeth looked nervously at the car, Grover bit nervously at a empty coke can, and Thalia gave me an annoyed look. She was goona shock me, I concluded.

The side door to the van opened wide, to reveal leather seats on the inside. Okay, so it had style.

I glanced over my companions again, as Thalia just shook her head and jumped into the back seat. "Grow some balls, Whiskers, and jump up front." Thalia ordered, as my eye twitched lightly in annoyance, as I heard Grover and Annabeth giggle lightly behind me, before moving past me and jumped into the backseat of the van.

I shook my head, smiling slightly at my peculiar friends, before I moved towards the front of the odd looking car…and paused.

The wind picked up around the car, the smell of floral leaves entranced my senses, as I, for unknown reasons, turned away from the car, and gazed back towards the Sonic's building.

And my eyes widened.

There, standing stock straight in the middle of the safe area of the restaurant…was a man.

Well, okay, that was weird about him. The guy just…stood out from the people around him. Well, stood out would probably not be the right words for him. His skin was pale and cold looking. Very pale, and seemed to almost transparent in the sunlight. Literally, transparent. Like I could see right through him, even. It was…difficult to describe him. High cheekbones, strong jaw line, and a straight nose. His hair was combed and smooth, and held an unusual smoothness to it, as if the, and I know this sounds weird, but it was as if the wind 'weaved it' from thin air. He was…odd looking, I guess you could say.

But that wasn't unusual about him. Not even the snow-like paleness to him.

What startled me, was that he was staring at me, in his business man like suit…and smiled straight at me. His smile was neither warm nor comforting, though. It was just…there.

But again, that wasn't what was strange.

No.

What WAS strange, was the pair of golden, long, strong, pair of _wings_ that erupted from the back of his black suit.

The air around me quickened in speed, as I felt my hair blow in the breeze, dust picking up around me, and a feeling of falling overcame me.

And what made it worse, the feeling picked up.

My head felt dizzy, my eyes began to roll in their sockets, I felt light as a feather, my breath caught in my throat, and I felt my stomach turn upside down.

Think the worst headache, stomach ache, and movement sickness without actually moving, and put it all together, and you have the _worst_ feeling of sickness, you could possibly imagine.

And the man continued to smile at me while I felt like I wanted to throw up…again.

"Naruto!"

"Huh!" I yelled, turning swiftly back to the twisted looking van behind me, my friends looking at me with confused and slightly worried looks.

"You alright, kid?" Jet asked, as I felt the top of my forehead in reflex to make the dizziness I still felt disappear.

Not trusting my voice, I nodded,

"Then come on, get in the car!" Thalia yelled impatiently, as the occupants put on their seatbelts and sat patiently inside the van, as I twisted quickly around myself to look back at the man…or angel…or whatever the man was-

Only to find no one there. Just the usual band of people.

I rubbed my eyes, unsure of what I just saw, but decided I needed a little sleep. I was seeing things…I think.

I remember always wanting a guardian angel to take me away from Konoha when I was younger, at least during my birthdays, and never bring me back. Well, life was going better now…and _now _it decides to take a pit-stop and come and see how I'm doing? And give me the feeling like I just ate twenty cheeseburgers at once now? Did Kami…the gods…or whoever was out there, hate me?

Life's is really unfair, no?

Climbing into the front passenger seat of the van, I buckled on the 'seatbelt' of the van, closed the door, nodded to Jet to get the car moving, and stared absently out the window, trying to begin to doze off as we hit the road to San Antonio.

But, I couldn't help but recap on how this was, without a doubt, the _wackiest_ birthday of my life.

Well, got birthday presents. A bulletproof jacket and a glove with claws for fingertips. Nice.

Barfed up a cheeseburger. Check.

I met a Titan of Forethought, and made Grover pass out from shock. Unusual, but okay.

Met a new Half-Blood, who I decide to gamble with on whether I should trust him or not. Okay.

Got sucker-punched by Thalia. Painful, but done.

And saw an angel…huh…

Yep. Weirdest birthday, ever. And the funny thing was…I was getting used to it.

And it would only get weirder down the road. That, I was sure of.

And as the van began to move down the road and back on the path of New Orleans, a long, golden feather past by my window as we stopped at a red light. I glanced at it lazily, before peering slightly upwards to the far sky above, to see something that resembled a bird fly above us...before it seemingly _dissolved_ with a blow of wind.

A guardian angel…cool.

* * *

**Wow. This was a troubling, and tough, chapter.**

**Hopefully, this will please the people who read it.**

**Next time:**

_**"Thalia get some answers of my past…the hard way**_

_**Annabeth interacts with one of her mother's worst enemies**_

_**And Jet's 'baby' goes up in smokes, and wants revenge."**_

**Next chapter: "I find out that American Hotels stink"**

**Oh, and to Bob Dickons, who threatened me to get the next** **chapter in by this June 28, 2009…well, here is your chapter. Long over due.**

**Also, to those who are wondering about Jet, he is an OC, but the 'Angel' is a real god. To those who know about a winged-god, you can guess who this may be.**


	6. I'm back

It has been quite awhile since I last wrote. With summer on the way, I will be able to write once more. And this time, I plan on remaining here to my, possibly still, loyal fans.

In conclusion, I am back, ladies and gentlemen. And first off, I plan on recreating the Naruto of the Force story. Make it more serious. Personally, since this is a crossover story, I will be removing the Konoha arc of the story to plan to write a more thrilling and powerful arc. I may one day bring back Ibonihs. But it will be much, much later. I will also plan on writing the Olympian story again. The latest chapter I have been having trouble on, mostly with keeping it short in length. But hey, who doesn't love a long chapter, right? And finally, I will be getting rid of Final Ninja and be thinking on the potential stories people may be interested. By June seventh, at the latest, I plan on having a new chapter of one of my two remaining stories. Be ready.


End file.
